Te recuperaré
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Continuación de Comenzando de nuevo. Tsubasa tratará de enamorar a Honoka de nuevo, pero un rival se une por el amor de Honoka.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos al Himalaya… digo, Bienvenidos a mi fanfic. **

**Algunos de ustedes me pidieron la continuación de mi fic "**Comenzando de nuevo**" el cual es un Honoka x Tsubasa, así que, si no lo han leído, pues háganlo ya que no entenderán la trama de este fic si no lo han leído.**

**Sin más, dije que el fic tendría continuación y lo tendrá.**

**¡Córrela!**

**POV Honoka.**

Hola de nuevo chicos. Soy Honoka Kousaka, líder de μ's y actualmente curso el segundo año de Preparatoria, pero creo que eso ya lo saben.

Mis amigas y yo estamos muy felices luego de ganar el Love Live, nada más y nada menos que a A-RISE, nuestro gran rival.

Estos días no han sido fáciles para mis amigas, en especial para mí. ¿La razón?

Tsubasa Kira, líder de A-RISE, y mi antigua mejor amiga, había estado tratando de reconciliarse conmigo luego de 2 años de separación cruel y que causó muchos problemas en mi vida personal y sentimental, pero que logramos hablarlo y mejorar las cosas.

Bueno, les contaré que pasó esos días después de nuestra victoria en Love Live.

\- ¡Honoka! – escuché la voz de mi madre. Recién me levantaba ese día, y eso que era sábado por lo cual no teníamos escuela ni mucho menos práctica.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – grité.

\- Tsubasa-chan te busca.

\- ¡Ya voy! – dije con pesadez. No era raro que ahora Tsubasa me viniera a buscar para salir de vez en cuando.

Desde que "arreglé" las cosas con Tsubasa, ella ha estado muy apegada a mí. Me invita a muchos lugares a comer, salir de compras, entre muchas otras cosas. Mis padres y mi hermana creen que hacemos buena pareja, por cierto, ellos nunca supieron sobre los 2 años en que estuvimos peleadas. Eso sí, se les hacía raro que ella no apareciera en casa, pero les mentí diciendo que ella estaba en el Consejo Estudiantil por lo que estaba muy ocupada. Nunca tuve el valor de decirles lo que realmente ocurrió.

Pero volviendo, me había terminado de alistar para salir con Tsubasa, después de todo ya habíamos quedado de salir ese fin de semana. No quise llevar algo elegante como normalmente llevaba cuando íbamos a comer. Como saben, la familia Kira es una familia muy rica y normalmente Tsubasa me lleva a comer a restaurantes elegantes y de mucha alcurnia, algo que no me gusta mucho que digamos.

Como les decía, muchos creen que Tsubasa y yo hacemos buena pareja, es más, mis padres quieren a alguien como Tsubasa como mi pareja.

Pero, ¿les cuento algo? Esto que les diré solo lo sabrán ustedes y posiblemente me maten, pero es algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie de mi familia. Solo Umi-chan y Kotori-chan lo saben.

Me estoy viendo con alguien.

Créanme, ustedes saben que yo no conocí mucha gente durante mi infancia y parte de la secundaria, prácticamente hice a mis amigas hasta que entré en Otonokizaka.

Bueno, con quien me estoy viendo se preguntarán. Pues resulta que no es ella, sino, él.

¡Boom! Primer strike.

Pero dirán, Honoka, ¿no se supone que te gustan las chicas?

O, ¡Honoka, ¿traicionarás el amor que sientes por Tsubasa?!

Oigan, yo también tengo derecho a reconstruir mi vida.

Bueno, resulta que él es un chico que conocí hace un tiempo. Pero se los contaré más adelante.

Volviendo, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia la planta baja de mi casa solo para encontrarme con Tsubasa. Debo admitir que se veía muy bien. Llevaba un traje que consistía en un top color café muy claro, acompañado de un short azul que le quedaba bastante sexy y unas botas cafés.

-Hola Honoka – me saludó.

\- H-Hola Tsubasa.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – me dijo la castaña - ¿me veo sexy?

\- S-Sí – se me escapó esa frase, por lo que solo desvié la mirada bastante sonrojada.

\- G-Gracias – voltee un poco la mirada solo para encontrarme con Tsubasa con el rostro con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara. Solo me atreví a poner algo de pena en mi cara. Ella creía que aun tenia esperanza de enamorarme, lo cual podía ser algo posible, pero muy poco probable.

\- N-Nos vamos.

\- Sí.

Luego de despedirme de mis padres, nos dirigimos a… no tengo idea de a dónde vamos.

-Honoka, ¿tienes idea de a dónde vamos? – me preguntó Tsubasa como si hubiera leído mi mente.

\- P-Pues… no me dijiste ayer.

\- Lo siento por eso, pero es que Minami-san y Sonoda-san no me dejaron.

\- E-Ella son my sobre protectoras.

\- Aun no me perdonan ¿cierto?

\- S-Solo dales tiempo.

\- ¿Crees que algún día me perdonen?

\- Y-Yo sé que lo harán.

\- Dime algo Honoka… ¿tanto me odian?

\- E-Es que… - no hallo palabras para decirle algo, sencillamente no me salen las palabras.

\- No te preocupes, sé que lo que hice junto a Erena y Anju no tiene perdón, pero estoy tratando de encomendar mis errores.

\- Lo sé.

\- Me alegro.

\- Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté.

\- Creí que no lo volverías a preguntar.

\- ¿Eh? – no entendí lo que me quiso decir, pero enseguida supe hacia dónde íbamos.

\- ¡Ta dan! – me mostró un cine. Pero no era cualquier cine, era uno que recién habría sus puertas y se veía muy lujoso.

\- ¡Increíble!

\- Y no solo eso – dijo ella mientras me mostraba dos entradas – tengo pases VIP para ver Titanic en 3D.

\- ¡¿En 3D?! – exclamé bastante eufórica. Tsubasa sabía bien que esa película siempre me había gustado.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- ¡Increíble Tsubasa! – no salía de mi asombro - ¿Sabías que siempre quise verla en 3D?

\- Como tu mejor amiga debía saberlo – dijo con algo de orgullo.

\- ¿S-Sí? – se supone que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan son mis mejores amigas ahora y que Tsubasa está tratando de recuperar el título de mejor amiga que poseía.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- N-Nada… entremos.

Ambas entramos al lugar, no estaba vacío del todo, había unas 60 personas y la sala es como para 100 personas. Los asientos eran muy bellos, de cuero sintético, pero de buena calidad. Nuestros asientos eran de los primeros, los cuales eran rojos y resaltaban de los demás.

Tsubasa me indicó que nos sentáramos, lo cual obedecí. Esperamos un rato hasta que la película fue proyectada. En el brazo de cada asiento se hallaba el par de lentes para ver el filme en 3D. Créanme que fue una sensación única en la vida. Dije que no estaba acostumbrada a las cosas finas, pero siempre me pregunté cómo sería ver una película en 3D.

Las escenas eran muy lindas, desde que Jack salvó a Rose de suicidarse, la parte del choque con el Iceberg, el hundimiento, en fin, todas las escenas me encantaron.

Pero antes que terminara la película, comenzó a sonar la canción que normalmente caracteriza a la película. ¿Y qué fue lo raro? Simple. Todas las personas en la sala se empezaron a besar entre sí, no lo noté cuando entré, pero eran puras parejas. Tanto parejas hetero como homosexuales.

Muchas se empezaron a besar cuando sonó _My Heart Will go on_. ¡Oigan, recordé la canción! XD

El ambiente se puso algo incómodo para mí, éramos la única pareja en el lugar que no hacía nada y solo rezaba para que Tsubasa no hiciera algo.

Pero al parecer los dioses no estaban de mi parte ya que sentí como Tsubasa tomaba mi mano. La miré de reojo solo para hallarla completamente roja, y creo que yo también estoy así. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, hace tiempo que no veía esa expresión en Tsubasa.

Cuando me di cuenta ella giró su cabeza hacia mí y comenzó a acercarse. Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ella. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos mientras solo podía sentir la respiración de ella cerca de mí. En ese momento, mi cerebro, que había hecho corto circuito, reaccionó y cuando estaba de besar a Tsubasa, me separé de inmediato.

-Y-Ya terminó la película – fue lo único que alcance a decir ya que no tenía el valor para mirar a Tsubasa. No sabía si estaba enojada o no, es más, yo tuve culpa por seguirle el juego.

\- S-Sí – fue lo único que dijo. Por el tono, no pude identificar si estaba enojada o no.

\- Y-Ya deberíamos irnos – dije con algo de esfuerzo ya que honestamente no sabía de qué demonios hablar.

\- V-Vámonos – salimos del lugar mientras daban los créditos. Fueron unas 3 horas muy buenas, de hecho, ya se nos había hecho un poco tarde.

Revisé mi celular y noté que eran las 11:30 de la mañana, por lo cual iba a ser hora del almuerzo.

\- ¿A-A dónde quieres ir a comer Honoka? – me dijo.

\- A-A-A dónde tú quieras ir – aun no me atrevía a verla a los ojos, pero por el tono en el que recién me habló, pude notar que estaba más tranquila.

\- ¿Q-Que tal si vamos al Centro Comercial a comer algo?

\- M-Me parece buena idea.

No sé cómo llegamos al lugar, pero no nos miramos en tono el camino, llámenme inmadura, pero ustedes estarían como yo en este caso.

Llegamos a un lugar bastante decente, era un pequeño sitio de comidas rápidas que normalmente íbamos con las chicas de μ's para pasar el rato. Deberás ellas y yo nos hemos hecho grandes amigas.

Pero ahora estaba con mi pretendiente en una "cita" en ese lugar.

Entramos, buscamos mesa y tomamos los menús.

\- ¿Q-Que vas a comer Honoka? – dijo Tsubasa.

\- C-Creo que un poco de Cheese cake del que Kotori-chan me recomendó.

\- E-Está bien – dijo mi amiga castaña – y-yo pediré un trozo de pizza con piña.

\- Pero a ti nunca te ha gustado la pizza con piña.

\- H-Hace 1 año la probé y mi terminó gustando.

\- Tanto me perdí.

\- Créeme, hay varias cosas que cambiaron.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Veamos – Tsubasa pensó un poco su respuesta – aparte de lo de la pizza con piña, también perdí el miedo de ver los vídeos de Dross.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Muy en serio, es más, lo veo a media noche.

\- ¡Guau! – exclamé asombrada – Recuerdo que los mirábamos en el día por miedo a cuando llegara la noche.

\- Es cierto.

\- Me di cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Perdimos el nerviosismo de hace rato.

\- ¿Eh?... es cierto.

\- Pensar que nosotras llegáramos a tal punto de hablar sin miedo después de mucho tiempo.

\- Imagínate – luego de eso, pedimos nuestra orden y a los minutos nos llegó.

Para no hacerles largo el cuento, el resto del día fuimos a distintos lugares, la pasamos bien eso sí, pero honestamente todo el sentí como… vacía.

En otro tiempo, estar en este momento con Tsubasa sería un sueño para mí, ya que, estar con la persona que ama es un sueño para cualquier persona enamorada. Pero ahora era distinto, por alguna razón, no podía estar feliz de tener a Tsubasa a mi lado.

¿Por qué será?

Mi mente no da para darme para una respuesta.

¿Será que… ya no la amo?

Pero, se supone que yo amo a Tsubasa, es más, cuando nos reconciliamos pensé que esos sentimientos volverían a florecer.

¿Me equivoqué?

Dejé esos pensamientos a un lado para enfocarme más en mi "cita" con Tsubasa. Era raro llamarlo cita, aunque cualquiera diría que es una cita.

Créanme, muchas chicas y chicos se le han declarado a Tsubasa, pero ella los ha rechazado. Yo pensé que aceptaría a alguien, solo pensaba que sus palabras diciendo que me iba a recuperar solo eran una fachada.

¿Por qué nunca tomo una buena decisión?

Tsubasa siempre ha sido una persona de carácter fuerte que cuando se propone algo lo cumple.

Perdonen que esté hablando así, pero es que mi cabeza es un solo lio con todo esto.

El reloj marcó las 5 de la tarde y nos dimos cuenta que debíamos volver a nuestros hogares. El regreso a casa fue muy callado, prácticamente hablamos mucho durante el día, pero las amigas siempre hallamos que hablar, solo que en ese momento no quería hablar.

En mal momento recibí una llamada a mi celular y al revisar me di cuenta quien me llamaba.

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó mi amiga.

\- E-Es… un amigo – dije con nerviosismo ya que sabía que Tsubasa era muy celosa.

\- ¿Un amigo?

\- S-Sí…

\- Pensé que solo tenías amigas, más no amigos varones.

\- E-Es un chico que conocí hace unos meses.

\- ¿Así? – solo sentí como entrecerraba los ojos.

\- P-Pero no es lo que crees, solo somos amigos.

\- Está bien – sé que Tsubasa no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada ni ella tampoco, pero siempre es así. Cuando alguien que no es de mi familia o mis amigas Idols, es cercana a mí, ella no puede evitar ponerse algo… celosa.

\- Contesta – me dijo a lo cual solo asentí.

\- B-Bueno… - contesté.

\- _Hola Kousaka _– se escuchó la voz de un chico, la cual yo conocía muy bien.

\- Hola Yuuki-kun, ¿Cómo va todo? – dije.

\- _Todo bien, tenía planeado ir a tu casa en la mañana, pero tuve varios inconvenientes._

\- N-No te preocupes, después de todo no estuve en mi casa.

\- _¿Dónde estabas? _

\- Estaba con una amiga.

\- _Ya veo… _\- hizo una pausa antes de continuar – _D-De hecho… quería ver si quieres si estabas libre mañana._

\- Pues… - si estaba libre mañana, pero no quería que Tsubasa escuchara, después de todo, no quiero que se entere que yo y Yuuki-kun nos estamos viendo, así que me alejé un poco de Tsubasa, lo suficiente para que no pusiese escuchar – estoy libre mañana.

\- _¿En serio?_

\- Sí.

\- _E-Es que… quería saber si podemos salir mañana._

\- Me encantaría – le dije.

\- _¡Genial! Paso por ti a las 9._

\- Está bien, te estaré esperando.

\- _Está bien, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero_ – esto último lo dijo en un susurró casi inaudible, pensando que yo no lo escucharía, para su desgracia lo escuché.

\- Nos vemos mañana… también te quiero – le dije.

\- ¿_Eh?_

\- ¡Adiós! – no dejé que me dijera nada, colgué de un solo.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? – me preguntó Tsubasa al darse cuenta que ya llevaba un buen rato hablando con Yuuki-kun.

\- S-Sí.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué harás mañana?

\- P-Pues… - no sabía si decirle la verdad sobre que había quedado con Yuuki-kun de salir mañana o mentirle sobre que tendría práctica con las chicas.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Q-Quedé con las chicas de salir mañana.

\- ¿Así?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿Y cómo para que te habló ese amigo tuyo?

\- M-Me habló para… - mi cerebro buscaba una respuesta para darle, mejor dicho, una excusa – para ver si tenía algunos mangas para prestarle.

\- ¿Mangas? – dijo Tsubasa - ¿también es otaku?

\- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarnos así? – olvidé decirlo, pero Tsubasa nunca amó ese lado mío. Si han visto mi habitación notarán como tengo una estantería llena de mangas y novelas ligeras de distintas series que ya han sido adaptadas a anime. Tengo series como Highschool of the Dead, Infinite Stratos, Elfen Lied, entre muchas otras.

\- Lo siento, solo que no sé cómo es que te gusta algo así.

\- Te lo dije, es cuestión de gustos.

\- Olvidemos esto – noté como me quedó viendo - ¿Cuándo vendrá tu amigo?

\- N-No quedamos en una fecha es sí, pero le dije que viniera el lunes a mi casa – me dolía mentirle a Tsubasa, pero sabía que no podía contarle sobre Yuuki-kun.

\- ¿A tu casa? – al parecer le sorprendió eso - ¿Desde cuándo él va a tu casa?

\- D-Desde que nos separamos, en esos dos años lo conocí ya que se mudó al barrio e iba muy a menudo a mi casa a comprar manjuus.

\- ¿Era cliente frecuente de Homura?

\- S-Se puede decir que sí.

\- Entonces, ¿desde cuándo él y tu son tan cercanos?

\- B-Bueno… - la verdad no quería contarle sobre lo nuestro, de suerte estábamos llegando a mi casa - ¡Y-Ya llegamos a mi casa!

\- Es cierto – dijo mi amiga castaña mirándome.

\- Bueno…nos vemos – dije despidiéndome de Tsubasa.

\- S-Sí… nos vemos – solo miré como ella se iba a su casa. Una vez que la perdí de vista, solo subí a mi habitación y me encerré ahí.

\- Que difícil es todo esto – me dije a mi misma. Saber que Tsubasa quiere recuperar mi amor es una cosa, pero mi corazón debate entre seguirle el juego o no. No estoy saliendo formalmente con Yuuki-kun, solo sabemos que nos gustamos, pero no hemos formalizado relación ya que, decidimos conocernos más a fondo.

El problema es que aún hay una parte de mí que quiere estar con Tsubasa, muy pequeña, pero ahí está. Y gran parte de mi corazón quiere estar con mi amigo Yuuki-kun.

¡NO SÉ QUE HACER!

\- ¿Hermana? – la voz de Yukiho me sacó de mis pensamientos - ¿Estás despierta hermana?

\- S-Sí.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Adelante – acto seguido mi hermanita entró.

\- Disculpa por molestarte, pero quería saber una cosa.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Hermana, ¿tu realmente quieres a Tsubasa-san?

\- ¿Eh? – no había notado esa actitud de Yukiho, pero no entendía por qué me hablaba así.

\- Hermana, he notado que ya no eres la misma con Tsubasa-san.

\- ¿C-Como lo sabes?

\- Antes de que entraras a Otonokizaka, tú y ella eran tan apegadas que muchas veces pensamos con mamá que ya salían. Pero de la nada, ella dejó de venir a aquí y notamos como no hablabas mucho de ella. Puede que mamá y papá se hallan creído eso de que ella estaba en el Salón del Consejo Estudiantil y por eso ya no venía, pero créeme, yo no me lo creí.

\- Yukiho… y-yo… - no hallaba palabras para hablar, Yukiho me había descubierto. Ahora sé lo que sienten los fantasmas en Scooby Doo al ser descubiertos.

\- Hermana, no te obligaré a que me cuentes lo que pasó, pero solo quiero que confíes en mí.

\- Yukiho – dudé un segundo en contarle o no la verdad de nuestro pasado – la verdad es que Tsubasa y yo…

**POV Tsubasa**

Llegué a mi casa luego de mi cita con Honoka, pero por alguna razón no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

\- ¿Ya llegaste hija? – se escuchó la voz de mi madre.

\- Volví mamá.

\- Dime hija, ¿Qué tal te fue con Honoka-chan?

\- P-Pues… - lo siento por mentirte mamá – nos fue genial mamá.

\- Me alegro – me dijo mi progenitora – por cierto, si quieres toma un baño, la cena estará lista.

\- Gracias.

\- Por cierto, vinieron Erena-chan y Anju-chan a buscarte.

\- ¿Erena y Anju?

\- Vinieron a medio día, pero les dije que habías salido con Honoka-chan.

\- Creo que hablaré con ellas más tarde – y dicho esto, fui a mi habitación.

Mientras me duchaba solo pensaba en ese chico que Honoka decía que era "su amigo". Me siento muy celosa de él.

¿Cómo es que alguien así es tan cercano a Honoka?

Solo sacudí mi cabeza. No me iba a dar por vencida, juré recuperar el amor de Honoka a toda costa y no dejaré que alguien más tenga el amor de Honoka.

-Honoka Kousaka – dije mientras ponía mi mano en medio del pecho - ¡no dejaré que nadie más tenga tu amor!

**Continuará…**

_¿Qué les parece?_

_Se ha presentado un rival para Tsubasa por el amor de Honoka. _

_Honoka está muy confundida y no sabrá qué decisión tomar._

_Si quieren que la continúe, háganmelo saber en los reviews._

_Hasta la próxima…_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenos días, tardes, noches! A la hora que estén leyendo esto.**

**Amigos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este "pequeño" fic.**

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Me alegra que no te haya molestado que el rival de Tsubasa fuese hombre y no mujer. Y no, Tsubasa no se dará por vencida fácilmente, ella cuando se propone algo, lo cumple._

.

_**Kazuki – Taichou. **__¡Acepto toda la culpa! Mira te lo explicaré. Sí, fue algo forzado y salido de la nada incluir a un chico así. Mira, tenía muchas ideas para esta continuación y al inicio quería algo diferente. He leído muchas historias en la que las juntan con otra chica y esta vez decidí con un chico. Fue algo forzado, te lo diré y fue un gran error de mi parte no mencionarlo en la primera parte. El problema fue que cuando hice "Comenzando de nuevo" no veía la idea de hacer una continuación. Sí lees las notas del final de "Comenzando de nuevo" notarás que no mencioné que iba a ser una continuación. Puede que lo haya sacado de la manga o de la nada, pero trataré de dar mayor explicación a esto y no seguir sacando cosas de la nada. Pero créeme, muchas cosas pasan así en muchos animes. Un ejemplo, Gokú murió en la explosión de Nameku. Y de la nada, sacaron que se salvó saltando a una nave. ¿Por qué pasó? Por qué el autor no tenía pensado una continuación. No estoy dando excusa de que por eso voy a meter cosas de la nada, simplemente se me ocurrió la idea. Solo te diré esto: ¿Tu seguirías enamorado de una persona que te humilló y no te habló en 2 años? No te estoy criticando ni nada, solo hazte esa pregunta. Pero, de todos modos, gracias por leer mi fic y si puedes continuarlo y corregirme en algo, estás con las puertas abiertas._

_._

_**Hirai Are. **__Pediste continuación y aquí está. Tsubasa luchará por el amor de Honoka. ¿Pecado? Veremos cómo pasa todo. Pero que el amor triunfa, triunfa. No creo llegar a niveles extremo como para que Tsubasa mate a Yuuki, al menos ese no es el plan. Esto es Love Live, no School Days XD. Saludos y bendiciones en tu vida._

_._

**Sin más que decir… ¡vamos con el capítulo 2!**

.

.

**POV Honoka**

.

Creo que ya amaneció. Que aburrido.

Si no fuera porque hoy salgo con Yuuki-kun me quedaría a dormir todo el día, pero sé que mis padres me pondrían a probar los dulces. Ya voy a empezar a cobrarles por mis servicios gustativos.

Tomé mi celular y revisé la hora. Apenas son las 6 de la mañana.

Por increíble que parezca, decidí levantarme a asear o hacer cualquier otra cosa. La salida con Tsubasa ayer me había dejado distintos sabores de boca. Se supone que yo olvidé lo que sentía por ella y de la nada siento que esto quiere florecer.

¡Necesito ir a un psicólogo! ¡No sé qué hacer!

Por suerte, ya me sentía mucho mejor luego de la plática que tuve con Yukiho ayer.

**Flashback**

_-Hermana, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente entre tú y Tsubasa-san?_

_\- Pues… - decidí relatar lo que ocurrió con Tsubasa – no te mentiré Yukiho._

_\- Eso espero._

_\- Bien – comencé mi relato – en primer año de secundaria, Tsubasa y yo conocimos a Erena-san y a Anju-san, las compañeras de Tsubasa en A-RISE._

_\- ¡¿Conociste a Erena Toudou y Anju Yuuki en la secundaria?!_

_\- Sí – continúe con mi relato – desde que llegamos, le hincaron el diente a Tsubasa ya que notaron que tenía talento para volverse Idol. Desde el inicio me miraron como un estorbo, alguien que solo estorbaba en la vida de Tsubasa. Ella y yo dejamos de pasar tiempo juntas, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba con Erena-san y Anju-san. Las pocas veces que estábamos juntas lo vivía al máximo y en ese entonces… fue… cuando me empecé a enamorar de Tsubasa._

_\- Hermana…_

_\- Ya para mi tercer año de secundaria fue cuando tomé el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que sentía por ella. En ese entonces Tsubasa me había invitado a ser Idol, aunque yo me negué al inicio, me logró convencer. Pero un tiempo después de que iniciáramos nuestras prácticas, ella las empezó a cancelar y yo me preguntaba el por qué. Un día decidí que durante la práctica que íbamos a tener ese día, le iba a confesar mis sentimientos. Pero me mandó un mensaje diciendo que cancelaba la práctica. Ya me había hartado de tanto misterio. Cuando me dirigía a su casa la encontré con Erena-san y Anju-san, las tres venían con bolsas de compras donde terminé descubriendo que me había engañado._

_\- ¿Engañado? ¿Qué había en las bolsas?_

_\- Ambas habíamos prometido ir a Otonokizaka. Pensé que ella había estado ocupada preparándose para los exámenes de ingreso, yo también estuve estudiando mucho para ese día. Pero me dí cuenta que ella traía uniformes de la Preparatoria UTX. Resulta que ella tenía planeado ir a esa escuela. Rompió nuestra promesa y no solo eso. Le confesé ahí mismo que estaba enamorada de ella y ella solo me respondió que era un estorbo en su vida, alguien con quien desearía nunca haberse conocido._

_\- ¡¿Te dijo eso?! – me preguntó Yukiho bastante enojada._

_\- Por favor, cálmate Yukiho – le dije y continúe – desde ese día nos dejamos de hablar y nuestra amistad terminó. Por eso no vino durante 2 años aquí, por eso les mentí diciendo que ella estaba en el Consejo Estudiantil. Incluso les dije que ella había asistido a UTX porque así lo habíamos decidido._

_\- ¡Esa maldita! – escuché a Yukiho con la mirada baja, pero desde aquí notaba que estaba enojada - ¡Me va a escuchar cuando la vea!_

_\- ¡No! – la abracé con mucha fuerza - ¡Por favor no hagas algo estúpido Yukiho!_

_\- Después de lo que te hizo, ¡¿quieres que lo deje pasar?!_

_\- ¡Ya le perdoné Yukiho!_

_\- ¡¿Cómo puedes perdonar a alguien así?!_

_\- Yukiho… te lo ruego – mi voz se iba perdiendo poco a poco – no le cuentes nada a mamá y papá… tampoco le digas nada a Tsubasa._

_\- Hermana…_

_\- ¡Por favor Yukiho!_

_\- Y-Yo…_

_\- Por favor._

_\- Está bien – suspiró._

_\- Gracias._

_\- Que conste que lo hago por ti hermana. Por qué esa… - Yukiho se detuvo un poco – esa mujer no te merece._

_\- Yukiho._

_\- Mereces a alguien mejor – me dijo mi hermanita – por ejemplo, ese amigo tuyo._

_\- ¿Eh? – mis mejillas se tornaron rojas - ¿C-Como sabes qué…?_

_\- Soy muy buena observando – me dijo Yukiho antes de retirarse del lugar – no le diré nada a nuestros padres, pero con una condición._

_\- ¿Qué condición?_

_\- Quiero que me dejes nombrar a mi primer sobrino_

_\- ¿A tu primer… sobrino?_

_\- Sí._

_\- Está bien – suspiré derrotada, sabía que no podría ganarle a Yukiho._

_\- Mi boca es una tumba._

_Fin Flashback_

Por alguna razón, esa plática con Yukiho me alivió un montón. Siento que por fin pude liberar mucho que necesitaba sacar.

El tiempo vuela cuando recuerdas, pues terminé de limpiar toda la casa y la tienda y ya casi era hora de que Yuuki-kun llegué.

-Debo darme prisa – me dije para subir rápido a mi habitación y alistarme para mi cita.

¿Cita? ¿Yo lo considero una cita?

No, simplemente vamos a salir en una salida de amigos, solo los dos a varios lugares y… si, es una cita.

Luego de ducharme y cambiarme, vi que tenía 5 minutos antes de que él llegara. Por lo que decidí alistar algunas cosas. No soy de esas personas que se maquillan o llevan cosas en sus bolsas. Puedo ser una Idol, pero no soy tan femenina, soy algo así como Rin-chan, no me considero muy femenina, de hecho, la mayoría de mi vestuario son shorts cortos, pantalones y una que otra falda.

Puede que me maten por lo que voy a decir, pero no encontré mejor ropa que mi ropa de entrenamiento. Mi camiseta azul y mi pantaloneta azul marino, zapatos deportivos naranjas y mis muñequeras. Decidí no usar nada elegante ni mucho menos mi nuevo traje de entrenamiento.

¡Sé que es de lo más raro ir a una cita con ropa así! Pero no hallaba otra cosa que ponerme.

Bajé de nuevo, ya mis padres se habían despertado al igual que Yukiho y notaron mi presencia.

-Hija – llamó mi mamá - ¿vas a entrenar?

\- N-No… voy a salir con alguien – le dije.

\- ¿Vas a salir vestida así? – me dijo bastante impresionada.

\- S-Sí… ¿Qué tiene? – incluso yo sabía por qué.

\- Hija, ir a una… cita… con ropa deportiva no es la mejor opción que digamos.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta de nuestra tienda.

-Lamento la intromisión – se escuchó una voz masculina.

\- B-Bienvenido – dijo mi mamá - ¡Oh, eres tu Ayato-kun! ¿Quieres un dulce o algo?

\- E-En realidad, vengo por Kousaka.

\- ¿Por Honoka? – dijo mi madre algo impresionada.

\- Sí mamá – le dije a mi progenitora – vamos a salir a entrenar.

\- Bueno – dijo ella creyéndoselo – eso explica por qué Ayato-kun viene con ropa deportiva.

\- S-Sí – dije. Somos tan parecidos. Yuuki-kun vino con una pantaloneta rojo y camisa deportiva blanca, zapatos rojos y muñequeras igual a las mías.

\- Bien – apareció mi padre – cuida bien de Honoka.

\- No se preocupe señor Kousaka, ella está en buenas manos.

Salimos rápido de mi casa y solo alcancé a ver a Yukiho quien alzó su pulgar en alto. ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

Ya un poco más adentrados a la ciudad, decidimos pasear por Akihabara. Sé que ayer vine con Tsubasa, pero venir con Yuuki-kun es más… diferente.

\- ¿Ocurre algo Kousaka?

\- ¿Eh? – al parecer verme tan pensativa lo preocupó – N-No te preocupes Yuuki-kun, solo pensaba.

\- Milagro – dijo en un susurro que alcancé a escuchar.

\- ¡Malo! – le dije algo ofendida.

\- P-Perdón.

\- Te perdonaré si me invitas el pan más caro que encuentre.

\- ¿El más caro? – dijo mi amigo bastante sorprendido - ¿solo eso?

\- No tan rápido – dije levantando un dedo – que sean 10 piezas.

\- ¡¿10 piezas?! – ahora si lo sorprendí – solo te compraré 2.

\- Que sean 6.

\- Solo 2 piezas.

\- Que sean 5.

\- 3, tómalo o déjalo – me dijo recordando un meme que miré hace un tiempo.

\- Tú ganas.

\- Logré convencerte sobre cuantas piezas de pan comprar.

\- Pero yo te gané por haberme insultado de esa manera. Vi mi oportunidad y la aproveché.

\- Está bien Kousaka, vamos a comprar tu pan.

\- ¡Sí!

Realmente estar con Yuuki-kun me alegra. Tal vez no sepan nada de él, pero como obligación mía, les contaré sobre él.

Todo comenzó…

_Flashback_

_Comenzaba mi segundo año de Preparatoria, el primer día siempre da algo de miedo o de incomodidad ya que no sabes si tus amigos te van a contar. De suerte, había hecho muchas amigas en mi primer año de Otonokizaka. _

_Cuando volvíamos de clases, decidí acompañar a Umi-chan a su casa. Había decidido practicar algo de artes marciales y kendo, me había atraído bastante la idea desde que supe que la familia de Umi-chan tenía un dojo._

_Cuando llegábamos, notamos un camión de mudanza que bajaba varias cajas. Lo más lógico del caso, es que la familia que se mudaba era a la casa que estaba a la par de la de Umi-chan._

_\- ¿Alguien se muda?_

_\- Creo que sí._

_\- ¿No sabes quién es Umi-chan?_

_\- No, solo supe que la casa ya la habían vendido._

_\- Vaya – decidimos entrar a la casa de mi amiga peli azul. Les había avisado a mis padres que vendría tarde ya que me quedaría con Umi-chan en su casa._

_Practiqué con Umi-chan como por 3 horas, aprendí mucho y le había prometido a ella y sus padres que consideraría la idea de unirme al dojo Sonoda. Sin más, me despedí de ellos y noté que ya era muy tarde. Miré mi celular y ya eran las 11 de la noche. _

_Caminé hacia mi casa con algo de miedo, aunque mi casa solo quedaba a 2 cuadras de la de Umi-chan, el camino podía llegar a ser muy siniestro ya muy de noche. _

_Cuando llegué a una esquina, me sorprendí cuando sentí a alguien tomaba mi hombro, era de noche y si alguien toma tu hombro es más claro que el agua que no tiene buenas intenciones._

_\- ¡Gritas y te irá peor! – escuché una voz masculina detrás de mí, cosa que me asustó tanto que me puse a llorar. No quería que me hicieran nada malo._

_\- Por favor, no me haga nada – dije como pude al hombre que me tenía agarrada con fuerza._

_\- ¡Tú te callas! – me dijo con voz amenazante._

_\- … - solo mi llanto silencioso hacia sonido en ese momento. _

_\- Valdrás un buen rescate – dijo llevándome a su auto, el cual estaba allí._

_\- No quiero – traté de todos modos de soltarme, pero su fuerza era muy superior a la mía y me sometió._

_\- ¡Que te calles! – me aventó con fuerza al piso que me dolió mucho – si no quieres por las buenas… serán por las malas._

_Antes de que él sacará algo de sus pantalones, escuché un fuerte golpe y miré como mi captor caía al piso inconsciente. _

_Miré una silueta detrás de él, era un joven que no pude identificar bien hasta que miré como me extendió la mano._

_\- ¿Estás bien? – me dijo._

_\- Y-Yo… - no aguanté la frustración y el miedo de ese momento y solo me abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Traté de no llorar, pero fue inútil._

_\- Vamos, debes ir a casa – me dijo con voz suave, cosa que me calmó - ¿por dónde vives?_

_\- P-Por… - le indiqué la dirección de mi casa, al parecer él no era de por aquí._

_\- Espera – dijo sacando su celular – llamaré a la policía, no debemos dejar que ese desgraciado siga suelto._

_\- Pero lo noqueaste – le dije en un susurro._

_\- Pero puede levantarse, así que es mejor opción que llamemos a la policía._

_\- E-Está bien – el chico llamó a la policía y en cuestión de minutos llegó y apresaron al malhechor._

_\- ¡Honoka! – se escuchó el grito de algunas personas llegando al lugar._

_\- ¿Mamá? – noté que mi madre llegaba hacia el lugar._

_\- Hija – el llamado de mi progenitora me hizo quebrar la poca resistencia que tenía y acto seguido fui a abrazar a mi madre y comencé a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerzas, sacando todo el miedo que sentí en ese momento._

_\- ¡Honoka! – escuché varias voces llegando detrás de mi madre. Me separé un poco de mi mamá y pude notar como llegaban mi papá, mi hermana y Kotori-chan._

_\- … - no supe cómo reaccionar, solo me separé de mamá y abracé a mi papá quien me regresó el acto._

_\- Honoka-chan – mi amiga peli gris solo me miraba bastante asustada._

_\- ¡Honoka! – ahora era Umi quien llegaba junto a su familia, al parecer las patrullas fueron algo fuertes para llamar la atención de varias personas._

_\- Umi-chan._

_\- ¡Perdóname! No debí dejar que te fueras sola tan tarde – me decía mi amiga peli azul quien trataba de no llorar._

_\- N-No te preocupes._

_\- Honoka…_

_\- Mamá, papá… al que debemos agradecer es al muchacho que me salvó – dije mientras miraba al muchacho que me ayudó. Él solo me devolvió la sonrisa. Me sentí muy feliz en ese momento._

_Fin Flashback_

_._

No cabe decir lo agradecido que mis padres y mis amigas están con él, alguien así que te ayude sin saber quién eres es algo, muy bueno en mi opinión.

Resultó que ese tipo que me quiso hacer daño, era un maldito violador y secuestrador que había escapado de la cárcel unas horas antes.

Tuve suerte de tener a Yuuki-kun para salvarme.

Desde ese día, nos empezamos a conocer más y nos tratamos como grandes amigos, creo que lo considero mi mejor amigo, varón, porque ya tengo mejores amigas, así que me hacía falta un mejor amigo hombre.

Su apariencia física es algo así. Tiene el cabello castaño, un poco más claro que el de Tsubasa, tiene ojos azules como los míos, es algo musculoso, no tanto, pero debo admitir que tiene su buen cuerpo, y es de tez clara, igual a la mía.

Estar con él me ha ayudado a tratar de olvidar un poco lo de Tsubasa, he escuchado en la tele de un programa que mira Yukiho sobre dichos y una cafetería, no recuerdo bien el nombre del show, pero una vez escuché un dicho que decía: "un clavo saca otro clavo".

Honestamente no estoy preparada para una relación en sí, pero tal vez más adelante me animo con Yuuki-kun, si logro eliminar por completo mi antiguo amor por Tsubasa.

No cabe mencionar que estas manos tan bellas que me dieron los dioses del Olimpo hacen unos manjuus que dejaron a Yuuki-kun sin palabras. De hecho, él va siempre a Homura solo para comprar. Siempre tengo una orden lista para él.

Justamente anteayer, Umi-chan me preguntó cómo sería en sí nuestra relación con él. No sé cómo definirlo, diría que somos mejores amigos, pero nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos y no por nuestros nombres.

Hace un tiempo Yuuki-kun me confesó que le gustaba y yo le respondí igual, no voy a mentir, él me gusta, pero por alguna razón nos hemos dado tiempo para profundizar más nuestra relación.

Es una especie de novios-amigos, no lo sé, ¡ni yo misma me entiendo!

Volviendo…

Llegamos a la mejor panadería que podía imaginar. Los panes ahí son siempre deliciosos, pero está vez iba a ser mejor ya que, Yuuki-kun tendría que pagarme el más caro de los panes.

\- ¿Y entonces cual escogerás? – me preguntó.

\- Déjame ver – me puse a revisar varias piezas de pan, la mayoría ya las conocía, pero noté una nueva pieza.

\- Veo que ya viste la nueva pieza de nuestra panadería, Kousaka-san – me dijo la encargada de turno.

\- ¿Cuál es esta pieza, Yamabuki-san?

\- Es nuestra nueva atracción, la corneta de chocolate – dijo mostrándome la pieza, era una pieza en forma de corneta y tenía un relleno de chocolate que desde mi punto de vista se veía muy deliciosa.

\- ¡Se ve deliciosa!

\- Ten, prueba – me dijo pasándome una corneta y procedí a comerla – veo que vienes con tu novio.

Lo dicho por Yamabuki-san hizo que me atorara con la comida mientras sentía como la cara se me enrojecía. Miré a mi amigo y noté como también se sonrojaba.

-N-No es lo que crees – le dije agitando las manos – él es solo mi… mejor amigo.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento – dijo la panadera disculpándose conmigo – pensé que eran pareja por la forma en la que andaban.

\- N-No te preocupes – dije – déjenme presentarlos… Yuuki-kun, ella es Saya Yamabuki. Yamabuki-san, él es Ayato Yuuki.

\- Mucho gusto – se saludaron ambos.

Estuvimos un rato hablando sobre cosas triviales, al menos el día está más lindo.

.

**POV Tsubasa**

.

Erena, Anju y yo estábamos caminando por Akihabara. Estaba algo defraudada por no haber salido con Honoka. Normalmente eran varias veces que salíamos juntas, aunque trataba de conquistarla de nuevo, no podía quitarme un pequeño detalle.

\- ¿Tsubasa?

\- ¿Eh? – escuché a Erena - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Eso quiero saber, has estado muy distraída.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- ¿Tienes que ver con Honoka-san?

\- P-Pues… - no podía mentirles, me conocían muy bien – sí.

\- No te culpo – dijo mi amiga peli morada.

\- Quisiera que pudiésemos salir las 4.

\- Esa sería muy buena idea – dije.

\- Aunque creo que sería un arma de doble filo – dijo Anju – pues como tratamos a Honoka-san, sería algo incómodo para ella aun convivir con nosotras dos.

\- Hoy quería que volviésemos a salir – dije con tristeza – mi mamá nos iba a llevar a comer a La Fondue.

\- ¿La Fondue? – dijeron ambas impresionadas - ¿el restaurante de lujo?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y por qué no fue contigo hoy?

\- Dijo que sus amigas de μ's y ella ya habían hecho planes para salir.

\- Ya veo.

Seguimos caminando y hablando de varias cosas, cuando grata fue mi sorpresa cuando noté como Honoka salía de una panadería. Pero no iba sola, iba con un chico agarrados del brazo.

¡¿Qué significa eso?! ¿Acaso Honoka…?

\- ¿T-Tsubasa?

\- Tsubasa… ¿Qué ocurre?

No les respondí, aún seguía en shock por lo que había visto. Al parecer llamé la atención de mis dos amigas, quienes también voltearon a ver.

\- ¿Esa es… Honoka-san?

\- ¿Q-Que hace con un chico?

\- ¿Será que es chico es su…?

\- ¡No! – exclamé enojada por solo pensar en esa posibilidad - ¡no hay forma que Honoka y él…!

Creo que mis sentidos se zafaron ya que mis piernas se movieron hacia su dirección. Erena y Anju me llamaban diciéndome que no fuera ahí, pero no me importaba.

No quería ni imaginar que Honoka fuera de alguien más, y más de un chico.

Llegué detrás de ella y solo grité:

\- ¡Honoka!

.

.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola simples mortales, bienvenidos a Destripando la Historia… digo, bienvenidos al tercer capítulo de este polémico fic.**

**Ya dejaré a un lado los rencores y solo me enfocaré en hacerlos felices.**

**Soné muy gay.**

.

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

.

_**Kazuki-Taichou. **__Creo que ya le hemos dado mucho rollo a esto amigo. Honestamente, me disculpo si te pude haber ofendido en la respuesta del review anterior. Pero diré esto, el haber metido otro personaje, en este caso un masculino, lo hice más para que fuese algo diferente, porque solo miro que meten rivales femeninos. Es cierto que muchos autores meten cosas imprevistas para darle sentido, pero créeme, lo hice para darle a Tsubasa un motivo grande para pelear por Honoka, no solo iba a ser la típica historia de convivencias entre ellas dos o meter simplemente otra chica para pelear por Honoka, hice algo diferente amigo. Perdón por haber dicho otra cosa que no dijiste, pero lo de Honoka que tenía ese conflicto no fue así. Ella no estaba herida, solo estaba confundida y en conflicto. Ella misma dice que aun siente algo por Tsubasa, pero no puede aceptarla. Honoka estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, pero en ningún momento dice que la va a aceptar como algo más que amiga. Aún queda con el conflicto en este fic. ¿Por qué no acepta a su amigo de un solo? Simple, la quiere a Tsubasa aún. Honoka no ha cambiado. Y otra cosa, pasó un tiempo desde los incidentes de "Comenzando de nuevo", ella no sería la misma de ese entonces, es como cuando Umi bofeteó a Honoka, después de unos meses, como si nada. Pero quitando todo eso, gracias por seguirme. Por cierto, me encantó el fanfic que hiciste del cumpleaños de Ruby, mi hermano es gran fan de ella y le gustó mucho._

_._

_**nadaoriginal. **__¡Que arda Troya! Tsubasa es inteligente y sabrá que hacer, pero como tú dices, un mal paso que haga y todo se esfuerzo se habrá ido al demonio. Tsubasa no caerá tan fácilmente, ella luchará por Honky. Saludos ;p_

_._

_**Guest. **__Parece que van a pelear con cuchillos XD. Creo que se vendrá una buena batalla entre ambos. Me alegra que te haya gustado el personaje de Yuuki. Te mamaste con esa referencia de Mirai Nikki, pero no, él es un personaje que yo me inventé. Además, el novio de Yuno se llama Yukiteru Amano y él mío es Ayato Yuuki. ¿Gran diferencia? XD. No importa, saludos y gracias por seguirme._

_._

**Por cierto, si alguien me dice que lo haga caso y no le hago caso… ¿le estoy haciendo caso?**

**Sin más que decir… ¡comencemos con la matanza!**

.

.

.

**POV Honoka**

.

Nos quedamos hablando con Yamabuki-san un rato más. De hecho, alguien debía comprarme varias cornetas de chocolate por mamón.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo Yuuki-kun.

\- E-Es verdad… debemos llegar al evento.

\- ¿Van a algún lado? – preguntó mi amiga panadera.

\- Más o menos – dijimos al mismo tiempo, y solo nos echamos a reír.

\- Honestamente me preguntó por qué ustedes no son pareja – dijo Yamabuki-san e hizo que nos sonrojáramos.

\- C-Creo que ya debemos ir.

\- Bueno, suerte.

\- Gracias – dijimos antes de salir.

\- Kousaka – me dijo Yuuki-kun llamando mi atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Me concedería el honor? – dijo mientras me ofrecía su brazo.

\- Claro que sí joven Caballero – y tomé su brazo, realmente Yamabuki-san piensa mal, solo somos… eh… ¿mejores amigos?... ¡Ya mátenme!

Ambos salimos así de la Panadería, creo que disfrutar de estos cuernos de chocolate será bueno para el inicio de un día que será muy lindo y…

\- ¡Honoka!

Palidecí en ese momento. Esa voz. Conozco esa voz. Tenía miedo de voltear la mirada y encontrarme con Tsubasa. ¿Qué le diría?

_Tsubasa, te mentí, hoy quería salir con mi Yuuki-kun el cual me está empezando a gustar más que a ti._

¡Obvio no le iba a decir eso!

Solo quería esfumarme de ese lugar junto a Yuuki-kun. ¿Yuuki-kun? ¿Cómo reaccionará?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – él volteó la mirada hacia la persona que estaba detrás de nosotros - ¿tú no eres… Tsubasa Kira?

Todas mis esperanzas murieron de que fuese otra persona que no fuese Tsubasa. Ahora debía enfrentarla. Giré mi cuerpo y solo me la encontré.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa? – dije con bastante temor por encontrarme con mi vieja amiga.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Tsubasa quien no se veía nada feliz de verme con Yuuki-kun. Creo que eso es.

\- ¿Q-Que crees? – le dije con un nerviosismo bárbaro – l-la salida con las chicas se canceló… a-al parecer Hanayo-chan se enfermó y Rin-chan fue a cuidarla junto a Maki-chan.

\- … - Tsubasa mi miró con unos ojos que no daban a aceptar lo que le había dicho.

\- Tiene razón – escuché la voz de mi amigo – Kousaka me dijo que una de sus amigas se había enfermado y me llamó.

\- A-Así es – al parecer me había salvado y solo decidí seguirle la corriente – a-además, Yuuki-kun estaba libre hoy y decidimos salir un rato.

\- ¿Y por qué fuiste con él si yo incluso te iba a invitar hoy? – me dijo con un tono más calmado pero que no dejaba de darme algo de miedo.

\- P-Pues… - se me habían acabado las ideas.

\- Pase por su casa, venía de entrenar y Kousaka había estado entrenando un poco y nos encontramos y decidimos dar una vuelta.

\- E-Es cierto – mi Yuuki-kun me ha salvado de una grande.

\- Pero no veo motivo para que vayan agarrados del brazo – Tsubasa no daba su brazo a torcer.

\- Mira Tsubasa Kira-san – dijo Yuuki-kun en un tono algo frio que hasta a mí me asustó – no entiendo por qué te molestas tanto en que Kousaka salga conmigo a una simple salida de amigos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves…?

\- ¿Acaso eres su novia? – dijo él.

\- Y-Yo… - Tsubasa cambió su rostro a uno de decepción, al parecer Yuuki-kun le dio en donde más le duele.

\- Yuuki-kun – le dije a mi amigo quien luego de observó y se calmó.

\- L-Lo siento – me dijo y me echó una mirada que me hizo sonrojar un poco.

\- N-No te preocupes – luego me dirigí a Tsubasa – Tsubasa, no es lo que crees.

\- No – me detuvo – yo soy la que tiene que disculparse, no debí de cometer esa tontería.

\- Yo también me disculpo – dijo Yuuki-kun haciendo una reverencia frente a mi amiga castaña – es que no me gusta que le hablen así a mi mejor amiga y me descontrolé un poco Kira-san.

\- L-Lo siento también.

\- S-Si quieres puedes acompañarnos Tsubasa – le dije a la oji verde.

\- N-No te preocupes, vine con Erena y Anju, así que… - aunque me llamaran mentirosa, pude notar tristeza en su mirada.

\- E-Está bien.

\- N-Nos vemos más tarde – me dijo antes de irse con sus compañeras de A-RISE.

\- Sí, nos vemos – por alguna razón, me dolió. La mirada de Tsubasa me llamó mucho la atención, pero solo yo la noté.

Debe ser porque aún siento amor por Tsubasa.

¡Pinche bisexualismo el mío!

Dejando a un lado mi estúpida indecisión, solo vi como Tsubasa se iba con Erena-san y Anju-san y al parecer desperté la curiosidad de Yuuki-kun.

\- ¿Kousaka? – me llamó.

\- ¿Eh? – reaccioné de inmediato - ¿Q-Que ocurre?

\- Eso mismo quiero decir yo – me dijo mi amigo – ¿Ocurrió algo con Kira-san?

\- N-No – al parecer no logré convencerlo del todo.

\- No sé por qué no debo creerte – dijo mirándome algo acusador – pero confió en ti Kousaka.

\- G-Gracias.

Por si se lo pregunta, nunca le conté a Yuuki-kun el suceso con Tsubasa. Solo llevábamos unos meses de conocernos, pero no tuve el valor de decirle a él lo ocurrido con mi vieja mejor amiga.

Sin más, procedimos a nuestra salida. Continuamos sin mayor problema, visitamos a diferentes lugares para tratar de olvidar eso con Tsubasa.

.

**POV Tsubasa**

Luego de que me enfrenté a Honoka, volví con Erena y Anju quienes me miraban con algo de preocupación.

\- ¿Tsubasa? – me dijo Erena quien se veía algo temerosa.

\- Vámonos – dije en un susurro, de hecho, creo que Honoka me estaba mirando, puedo sentir su mirada en mi espalda.

Nos fuimos de ese lugar, yo iba bastante enojada por ver a Honoka con alguien más.

¡Un momento!

Eso es. La llamada que recibió ayer cuando veníamos de nuestra cita seguramente fue de ese tipo.

Creo que Honoka lo llamó Yuuki-kun. ¿Será su nombre o su apellido?

Aunque también noté como ese tipo la llamaba Kousaka.

Normalmente aquí en Japón si se llama a alguien con apellido en porque no tienen una relación tan profunda. Pero no entiendo, si no es tanta la relación para que se llamen por sus apellidos, ¿Por qué son tan cercanos?

Y solo hay una opción que me viene a la mente…

¡No!

No es posible que Honoka esté saliendo con ese tipo, ella sabe que estoy tratando de recuperar el amor que alguna vez me tuvo y yo que por idiota la dejé ir.

Conozco muy bien a Honoka, y ella no es de esas personas que te mentirían y te darían falsas esperanzas. Ella siempre es honesta y no me quiero imaginar que ella esté saliendo con alguien más.

\- ¿Tsubasa?

Me seguía preguntando donde o cómo fue que se conocieron.

\- ¿Tsubasa?

Ojalá que mis sospechas no sean correctas, no quiero imaginar que Honoka fuese novia de ese tipo.

\- ¡Enana frentona! – el grito de Erena me sacó de mis pensamientos internos y más el zape que me dio en la cabeza.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó Erena?!

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber – me dijo mi compañera – desde que nos encontramos con Honoka-san has estado ignorándonos todo el camino. Tiras una mirada más fría que la de Camus de Acuario.

\- P-Perdón por eso.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Tsubasa? – me dijo Anju.

\- Solo… creo que me sorprendí – le dije honestamente – no me gustó mucho la idea de que Honoka estuviera tan cercana con un chico, en especial de que fueran tomados del brazo como… como…

\- ¿Cómo pareja? – Erena terminó la oración por mí.

\- S-Sí – me dolió decir eso – sé que le hice mucho daño a Honoka en el pasado, pero estoy pagando y encomendando mis errores y lo único que quiero es que Honoka me vuelva a amar como antes.

\- Estás determinada, ¿verdad enana?

\- Así lo estoy… ninfómana – le respondí a Erena quien solo atinó a sonrojarse.

\- C-Cállate.

\- Por cierto – creo que es hora de molestarla – hace poco me di cuenta que una chica de primer año se te declaró.

\- ¿Qué? – atiné a joder a Erena y al parecer lo logré.

\- ¿Así? – noté como Anju miraba a Erena de manera posesiva. Creo que alguien está celosa.

\- ¡N-No es cierto! – decía mi amiga peli morada – T-Tsubasa lo está inventado.

\- Yo he dicho nada.

\- ¡Tsubasa! – me gritó Erena quien me salió persiguiendo mientras Anju iba detrás de ellas.

Honestamente, estas amigas me sacan a veces de quicio, pero no me molesta.

Pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Honoka y su "acompañante". Necesito averiguar quién es él, porque es tan cercano a mi Honoka.

Creo que soy muy celosa.

.

**POV Yuuki**

Nos fuimos junto con Kousaka de la Panadería de Yamabuki-san, es una persona muy amable y servicial.

Aunque íbamos caminando, no dejaba de pensar en la pequeña discusión con Tsubasa Kira-san.

¿Qué tenía ella con Kousaka? Eso no lo entendía ya que no encontré motivos para ella le reclamara a mi amiga peli jengibre.

Pero ella se mantuvo callada desde eso, me preocupa mucho verla así. Kousaka no es de estar callada y reservada, ella normalmente es alguien alegre y muy hiperactiva.

\- ¿Kousaka? – la llamé.

\- … - No reaccionaba a mi llamado, me preocupa mucho eso.

\- ¡Kousaka! – la llamé un poco más fuerte a ver si ahora si me hacía caso.

Pero fue lo mismo, me ignoró. Así que, no dejándome opción, me acerqué sigilosamente a su oído y con voz algo linda y pacifica… le dije.

\- ¡HONOKA KOUSAKA! – grité a todo pulmón en su oído, aunque de suerte por dónde íbamos pasando no había mucha gente y la poca que había no me escuchó. Kousaka reaccionó de un solo brinco tapándose el oído.

\- ¡Yuuki-kun! ¡¿Por qué me gritas?! – me dijo algo enojada. Jeje… creo que se enojó.

\- … - no aguanté más las ganas de reír y solo solté una fuerte carcajada, cosa que mi amiga no entendió.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! – me reclamó aun enojada y tomándose el oído.

\- P-Perdón – le dije tratando de calmarme – es que…

\- ¿Es que? – me dijo arqueando una de sus cejas.

\- Miré que estabas muy distraída – le dije, aunque saben que es la verdad – solo estaba preocupado.

\- ¿Preocupado?

\- Sí, desde que nos encontramos con Kira-san has estado actuando muy extraño.

\- ¿Eh? – noté como su cara pasaba a una expresión de tristeza – n-no es nada.

\- ¿Segura? – sabía que mentía.

\- Sí – me dio una sonrisa que desde que me la dio, supe que era una forzada.

\- Kousaka – le dije tomándola de los hombros – si no quieres contarme que pasó entre tú y Kira-san no me lo tienes que contar, pero créeme, me preocupa verte así de triste. Esa bella cara tuya no merece tener esa expresión triste, siempre debes tener una sonrisa.

\- Yuuki-kun – noté el sonrojo de mi acompañante – no sabía que eras poeta.

\- ¿Poeta? – no entendí que me quiso decir.

\- Deberías verte la cara, estás completamente rojo.

\- ¿Qué? – creo que se me salió lo cursi.

\- Bueno, vamos que debemos terminar nuestra salida – me dijo Kousaka y terminamos por ir a los distintos lugares que nos faltaban.

.

**POV Normal.**

Al día siguiente, nuestra protagonista peli jengibre se dirigía a Otonokizaka luego de un fin de semana algo agotador. Dos salidas con sus respectivos "amores" es algo agotador.

En el camino se encontró a sus amigas y compañeras de segundo, Umi y Kotori.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – le preguntó Kotori.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kotori-chan? – dijo la oji azul.

\- Te veo muy cansada. ¿Descansaste bien el fin de semana?

\- Más o menos – respondió la líder de μ's – tuve un fin de semana bastante matador.

\- Espero que hayas hecho la tarea de Matemáticas – dijo Umi.

\- ¿Teníamos tarea? – exclamó sorprendida.

\- Sí – dijo Kotori – y a mí me costó mucho trabajo hacerla porque estuve estudiando para el examen de hoy.

\- ¡¿Teníamos examen?! – exclamó con una sorpresa más grande aún.

\- Honestamente no entiendo como llegaste a segundo año – dijo Umi resignada y tomándose la frente con una mano.

\- Vamos, que era broma – dijo la peli jengibre sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

\- ¿En serio estudiaste?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Hiciste la tarea?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Fue Yuuki-kun quien te ayudó?

\- Sí – en eso se arrepintió – C-Claro que no… y-yo lo hice sola.

\- Ya te quemaste – dijo la pajarita – pero veo que si estudiaste para el examen.

\- Por lo menos hiciste eso – dijo la peli azul.

\- N-No seas tan exigente Umi-chan.

\- Que va.

El trio de segundo continuó su camino hacia la Preparatoria.

.

Mientras en UTX…

Tsubasa llegaba a la escuela en medio de muchos fans que la idolatraban, de tras de ella venían sus compañeras Idols. Aunque A-RISE hubiese perdido Love Live, su fama no se iba y eran muy idolatradas por miles.

\- ¿Soy yo u hoy hay más fans que el viernes? – preguntó Erena.

\- Eso fue por que a alguien se le ocurrió poner nuestros horarios en línea – dijo Tsubasa mirando a Anju.

\- ¡Que no fue mi culpa! – reclamó la aludida – eso fue para un reporte.

\- Sí claro, y yo soy miembro de Yerba Brava – dijo Tsubasa haciendo referencia a uno de los mejores grupos de Cumbia Villera de América.

\- Por cierto – habló Erena - ¿es cierto que daremos un concierto para navidad?

\- Eso estoy planeando – dijo la oji verde – la escuela está promocionando la matricula con un concierto para navidad.

\- Pero será hasta dentro de 2 meses.

\- Ya lo estamos planeando. Además, dijeron que podíamos traer un invitado.

\- ¿Invitado? – dijeron las chicas.

\- Sí, un grupo Idol invitado.

\- No tengo que preguntar siquiera a quien vas a invitar – dijo Erena ya sabiendo la respuesta de su líder.

\- Que bien me conoces.

\- Vamos, que llegaremos tarde a clases.

Mientras el trio se dirigía hacia su respectiva aula, Tsubasa solo pensaba en Honoka y si cabía la posibilidad de que aceptara la petición.

\- ¡Haré definitivamente de que te enamores de mí! – se dijo a sí misma.

Ahora si iría con todo.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡He vuelto con este capítulo! Pensé en cancelar esta historia, pero aun así creo que la continuaré hasta que diga… ¡hasta aquí!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Yuuki salvó la situación, Tsubasa necesitaba una ayuda cuando casi la riega. Por ahora, las cosas están calmas, aunque no se sabe hasta cuándo. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Los exámenes de ese día fueron algo malos, al menos para los que estudiaron, los cuales para esas estudiantes que estudiaron, de hecho, personas como Honoka Kousaka, como la que la mayoría conocen como una persona que normalmente no estudia.

Aunque fue la sorpresa, incluso sorprendió a sus amigas de segundo año, Umi y Kotori, las cuales notaron como la peli jengibre respondía de manera clara y ordenada su examen.

Al terminar el examen y pasar las horas hasta la hora del almuerzo, las tres chicas se reunieron debajo del árbol de cerezo del patio de Otonokizaka.

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Honoka mientras comía pan.

\- Bien, estudié bastante.

\- A mí también, pensé que me iba a dar problemas, pero fue demasiado sencillo.

\- A mí también – en eso se ganó la mirada de las dos chicas - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Segura?

\- S-Sí, ya les dije que Yuuki-kun me ayudó a estudiar.

\- No sé por qué, pero creo que te creeré.

\- ¿G-Gracias?

\- Por cierto, ayer fuiste con él de salida.

\- Sí, Yuuki-kun me llevó a varios lugares y pasamos muchas cosas y…

\- ¿Y?

\- C-Cuando íbamos pasando por una panadería de una chica que hace poco conocí, nos encontramos con Tsubasa.

Ambas chicas miraron a su amiga con algo de asombro. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había que Tsubasa se encontrara con Honoka y Yuuki en el mismo lugar? Solo que fuese una acosadora.

\- ¿Y-Y qué pasó? – Kotori fue la única que se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Nos encontramos fuera de la Panadería, después de todo, le mentí con decirle que iba con ustedes a una salida y con mala suerte que nos la encontramos.

\- P-Pero… ¿Qué pasó?

\- Al principio no sabía qué hacer, por suerte Yuuki-kun me salvó en el último momento, aunque la tensión era horrible.

\- Me debo imaginar.

\- Sí, si no hubiese estado ahí, de seguro me habría metido en una grande con Tsubasa.

\- Yuuki-kun es un buen hombre.

\- Sí, alguien como él, hay muy pocos.

\- Tienes razón.

En eso, el celular de Honoka sonó mostrando que había recibido un mensaje.

\- ¿Un mensaje?

\- ¿De quién será? – al revisar, notó que era de Tsubasa - ¿Tsubasa?

\- ¿De Kira-san? – dijo Umi quien hizo una cara de desagrado, al parecer aun no perdonaban del todo a la Idol.

\- ¿Q-Que quiere?

\- Veamos – Honoka leyó el mensaje, el cual era una especie de invitación.

\- ¿Honoka-chan?

\- Dice que quiere hablar conmigo sobre un asunto respecto a un evento que habrá. Dice que si puede venir todo el grupo estaría mejor, pero que, si solo vengo yo, tampoco hay problema.

\- ¿Para qué nos quiere?

\- No lo sé, es un asunto que solo quiere que lo hablemos en UTX.

\- Sospechoso.

\- Creo que tengo el presentimiento de que va a hacer sobre la cita que tuve ayer con Yuuki-kun.

\- Honoka, en primera, no creo que nos llame a todas solo por eso y en segundo, Kira-san no tiene que reclamarte sobre con quien debes salir, no es dueña de tu vida ni siquiera es tu novia para reclamarte nada.

Ambas chicas, Honoka y Kotori, miraron a Umi con una expresión de asombro por lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Q-Que?

\- ¡Umi-chan! – dijeron ambas – que tierna eres.

\- ¡No soy tierna! – dijo la peli azul tratando de soltarse de sus amigas.

\- Ahora miro porque Kotori-chan te quiere – lo dicho por Honoka detuvo la "pelea" y solo atinó a ver los rostros sonrojados de ambas chicas.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Honoka-chan? – dijo Kotori con la cara como un tomate – U-Umi-chan solo somos amigas.

\- C-Claro que sí, e-esas suposiciones tuyas no sé de donde las sacas.

\- Deberían aceptarlo, no tratan de esconderlo – dijo la peli jengibre quien solo se ganó la mirada asesina de Umi.

\- Honoka – dijo la arquera temblando - ¡eres pan muerto!

\- Más vale aquí voló que aquí corrió – Honoka corrió para no ser atrapada por su amiga peli azul, cosa que Kotori, aun sonrojada, miraba con ternura.

.

Mientras en UTX…

\- ¿Tsubasa? – llamó Erena a su amiga y líder.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Eso quiero saber yo, has estado muy distraída todo el día.

\- No te preocupes, solo le mandé el mensaje de que quería hablar con ella.

\- Sabes que las demás no la dejarán venir sola aquí ¿verdad?

\- No te preocupes, le mandé otro mensaje diciendo que podía venir el grupo si quería.

\- Planeaste todo.

\- Sí, ni te lo imaginas.

\- Tarada.

\- Bueno, quitando todo, ¿Dónde está Anju?

\- Dijo que ya vendría.

\- Bien, solo queda esperar si Honoka acepta venir.

\- Deberías ver con qué cara la esperas, estás toda roja.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es broma mujer.

\- ¡Mala!

\- Bien, solo quería pasar un buen rato.

\- Y vaya que lo lograste.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy de acuerdo a lo de ayer?

\- ¿Ayer? – Tsubasa no entendió a lo que su amiga se refería - ¿te refieres a…?

\- Sí, veo que has estado mejor desde que viste a Honoka-san con ese tal Yuuki-san.

\- Me pregunto quién será.

\- ¿No lo conociste nunca? – dijo una nueva voz sumando al dúo.

\- No, nunca lo había cono… - en eso, ambas chicas dieron un brinco del susto - ¡Anju!

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡No te aparezcas así!

\- L-Lo siento Tsubasa-chan, Erena-chan

\- Déjalo así.

\- Por cierto, ¿de que estaban hablando?

\- Hablábamos sobre el "rival" de Tsubasa.

\- ¡Erena!

\- ¡Oh! ¿Te refieres al chico que miramos ayer con Honoka-san?

\- Sí, al parecer Tsubasa no supera el hecho de que Honoka-san se está viendo con alguien, pero no la culpo, a mí me molestaría que la persona por la que lucho se esté viendo con otra.

\- Vaya, vaya, Erena Toudou nos salió sentimental.

\- C-Cállate enana.

\- Veo que Anju si supo a quién elegir.

\- T-Tsubasa-chan.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo la castaña con "inocencia" – no he dicho nada.

\- Prefiero que nos concentremos en el concierto que vamos a dar – dijo la peli morada queriendo desviar el tema - ¿no te ha dicho nada Honoka-san?

\- Veamos – la castaña revisó su celular – no me ha enviado nada.

\- T-Tal vez no ha visto el mensaje – dijo Anju tratando de animar a su amiga quien se miró que los ánimos le bajaron.

\- Opino lo mismo, posiblemente esté en clases.

\- T-Tal vez tengan razón.

.

Pasaron varias horas desde eso, y las chicas del Club de Investigación Idol estaban reunidas en el salón, iba a comenzar una reunión para debatir lo que Honoka había anunciado.

\- ¿Podrías repetirlo Honoka?

\- Sí, Tsubasa me mandó un mensaje diciendo que quería hablar conmigo en UTX, pero si no puedo venir sola, me dijo que podía llevarlas a ustedes.

\- Creo que fue algo muy listo de Kira-san, debe pensar que posiblemente no le guste que vayas sola.

\- T-Tal vez tengas razón.

\- Entonces… ¿iremos?

\- Te seré sincera, no tengo ganas de ir, pero puede ser algo de suma importancia – dijo Eli - ¿Qué opinas Honoka?

\- L-La verdad me da curiosidad saber que me quiere decir Tsubasa, pero si no quieren ir yo lo comprendería.

\- Honoka, no debes hacer eso – dijo Umi – si quieres ir, yo te acompañaré.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Somos μ's y si no somos las 9, no somos nada.

\- Chicas – Honoka sentía unas ganas de llorar por haber encontrado tan buenas amigas – gracias.

\- Vamos, que si pones esa cara lloraré.

\- Ahora que lo veo, Nico-chan, ¿Por qué quitaste el poster de A-RISE?

\- Ya no quería tener nada de ellas aquí, me llevé una gran decepción de parte de A-RISE.

\- P-Pero…

\- Yo también – dijo Hanayo – no las admiraba mucho y siempre pensé que eran lo mejor de lo mejor, pero me di cuenta de que no era así.

\- La mayoría pensamos así – habló Eli – A-RISE pudo haber sido una gran inspiración y todas pensamos que eran un grupo de chicas humildes que respetaban a todas las Idols, entendemos que la estás perdonando, pero no estamos al 100% de poder convivir con ella como una persona normal luego de todo eso.

\- Me sorprende incluso que se lleven, o al menos eso trates – dijo Nozomi – mis cartas me decían que posiblemente después de la calma viniera una larga y tortuosa tormenta.

\- ¿Eso te dicen las cartas?

\- Sí, sé que no debo preocuparme, pero es que quiero que lo sepan por si pasa algo a futuro.

\- Dime Nozomi-chan, ¿Qué pasará?

\- No lo sé, para serte sincera.

\- No sé por qué, pero quiero que vayan conmigo para ver de qué hablaremos.

\- No sé por qué, esto me da mala espina, pero no quiero ser mala influencia, así cuenta conmigo – dijo Maki quien fue seguida por las demás musas quienes mostraron apoyo hacia su líder.

\- Gracias chicas.

\- Lo que sea por nuestra líder.

\- Bueno, creo que le responderé a Tsubasa.

Honoka agarró su celular, pero como si fuera obra del destino, en eso recibió un correo de voz que por accidente activó y como sabemos, Honoka no era precisamente la mejor estudiante, era muy distraída y eso hizo acto de presencia y olvidó desactivar el altavoz y la magia del destino hizo presente.

"_Kousaka, tu hermana me invitó a jugar Súper Smash en su cuarto. Por si vienes temprano estaremos ahí, también estará la hermana de Ayase-san. Nos vemos."_

Todas miraron a la chica, la cual estaba con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-Yukiho…

\- Vaya, tu hermanita te ganó al chico ¿eh?

\- B-Bueno, no soy buena en ese juego y creo que rara vez las chicas juegan eso.

\- Yo lo juego – dijo Nozomi levantado la mano.

\- Yo también-nya – ahora era Rin.

\- Con nosotras también – todas las demás levantaron la mano, sorprendiendo incluso que Umi y Maki, teniendo sus respectivas actividades como herederas de sus familias, jugaban ese juego.

\- ¡Qué bien! Soy la única rara del grupo – dijo Honoka causando la risa de las demás.

\- Aunque me da cosa saber que tu amigo estará con Yukiho-chan y Arisa-chan – dijo Maki.

\- A mí también – Eli se notaba algo incomoda y preocupada – Honoka, ¿en verdad crees que tu amigo es bueno? Digo, ¿no le hará nada a Arisa?

\- No te preocupes Eli-chan, Yuuki-kun es un buen hombre, al menos hasta donde lo conozco.

\- Vamos Eli-chan, no creo que Yuuki-kun sea tan malo – dijo Kotori tratando de calmar a la rubia.

\- Opino lo mismo – dijo Umi – el tiempo que conozco a Yuuki ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta que no tiene malas intenciones. De hecho, quiero hablar con él para ver si se une al Dojo.

\- Umi-chan, creo que eso sería arrebatarle el hombre a Honoka-chan.

\- ¡N-No lo decía en ese sentido! – en eso la peli azul miró a su amiga peli jengibre - ¡H-Honoka, no es lo que piensas!

\- No te preocupes Umi-chan – dijo la chica con una mirada calmada – sé que lo dices con la mejor de las intenciones.

\- Menos mal.

\- Entonces – dijo la líder llamando la atención de todas - ¿iremos o iré yo sola?

\- No irás sola – dijo Umi – iremos todas, porque somos μ's

\- Así es, somos nueve amigas y si se meten con una, se meten con todas.

\- ¡Vamos a UTX!

\- Sí, vamos a ver que quiere esa frentona.

\- Chicas – Honoka miró a su grupo – pero lo de frentona no están motivador, pero te mamaste.

\- ¿Verdad que sí?

Y con el discurso más "motivador", partieron rumbo a UTX.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_El capítulo es más de relleno, pero por lo menos hay actualización._

_Sin más, me despido._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Espada Excalibur!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Amigo, tus palabras me cortan más profundo que cualquier navaja. Tienes razón, no sería nada digno tirar la toalla sin más, continuaré esta historia fielmente, leal como un Caballero de Athena. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las musas se dirigieron hacia UTX, donde Tsubasa había llamado a Honoka.

Aunque no lo quería admitir, Honoka iba algo nerviosa, no tanto, pero algo. Pero tenía que decir que, con sus amigas, se sentía bastante segura.

Por la calle fueron reconocidas por las personas que pasaban, bueno, ser las campeonas de Love Live era un prestigio que muy pocas chicas a muy corte edad podían tener.

Obviamente la más emocionada era Nico, ya que sabemos que su personalidad como que nunca ha sido la de una chica normal, aunque Honoka y las demás la consideraban una gran amiga y compañera.

Sin más, llegaron donde a la famosa Preparatoria UTX, en donde ya de por si había bastantes fans de A-RISE fuera, como había dicho antes, a pesar de haber perdido Love Live, el grupo aún era de los mejores y uno de los más populares del país.

Las musas, al llegar al lugar, los fans sintieron una tensión fea, no por el hecho de que no les gustara que el grupo rival de A-RISE estuviese ahí, sino que como reaccionaria las Idols de UTX al ver a su rival ahí.

En eso, cuando todos comentaban eso, vieron como el trio de Idols salieron de UTX y se reunieron con las musas, las cuales solo veían al frente y sin nada que decir ingresaron al lugar, dejando a todos callados.

Sin más que decir, las musas al ingresar simplemente se dirigieron hacia la sala del grupo de UTX.

Honoka conocía el lugar así que no sería un problema para las demás. Además, Honoka sabía esto ya que ya había estado unas cuantas veces ahí cuando Tsubasa la invitaba a tomar té.

Llegaron a la sala, la cual ya nunca sería la misma.

\- ¿Honoka? – dijo Umi viendo a su amiga peli jengibre la cual se hallaba algo pensativa.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Umi-chan?

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? – Umi preguntó ya que notó como Honoka se notaba algo nerviosa.

\- Y-Ya les dije que estoy bien – aunque tratará de responder muy sinceramente, a leguas se le veía muy nerviosa.

\- Mira Honoka, no me gusta nada de esto de A-RISE, pero al ver que estás nerviosa no me da confianza – dijo Eli algo preocupada.

\- No te preocupes – la peli jengibre inhaló fuerte el aire – solo que cuando estamos los dos grupos en el mismo lugar me da miedo de su reacción cuando están ellas aquí.

\- ¿Eso por eso? – preguntó Nico.

\- P-Pues…

-Mira Honoka, sé que honestamente no nos llevamos bien con A-RISE desde que nos enteremos de lo de Tsubasa Kira, pero puedes confiar en que nos comportaremos como debe ser.

\- Bien – aunque no lo admitiera, Honoka estaba muy feliz sobre tener amigas así de fieles.

El grupo esperó a A-RISE, las cuales no tardaban en llegar al lugar.

Al llegar…

-Bien, viendo que todas llegaron, iremos al grano – dijo Tsubasa quien solo sintió el ambiente algo tenso, pero con Honoka se suavizaba.

\- Bien… ¿para qué me llamaste Tsubasa?

\- Paciencia Honoka, que tengo que preguntarles algo a las demás musas.

Las demás compañeras de Honoka solo se voltearon a ver una a la otra.

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir Kira-san? – preguntó Umi.

\- Sencillo Sonoda-san, quiero que ustedes me digan que opinan de hacer un concierto conjunto.

\- ¿Concierto conjunto? – dijeron todas a coro incluidas a Honoka.

\- Sí – ahora era Erena – verán, UTX organizará un concierto de A-RISE en navidad así que nos dieron opción de invitar a algún grupo para que cante con nosotras.

\- ¿Invitado?

\- Sí, así que lo pensamos y creemos que ustedes son el grupo perfecto para que cante con nosotras.

\- ¿Pero por qué nosotras?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta Ayase-san?

\- No es por nada, pero por que nosotras, si hay grupos mejores.

\- Bueno, más es el hecho que son las actuales campeonas del Love Live, esperábamos que ustedes pudieran cantar ya que el concierto será transmitido en toda la zona de Akihabara y en Japón.

\- ¿A todo Japón?

\- Sí, estamos seguras que, si μ's participa con nosotras, será muy visto en todo el país.

\- N-No sé, estar en un concierto con ustedes es algo… no lo sé.

\- Sé que es algo raro ya que no nos llevamos bien, más por el hecho de la confesión de Honoka, díganme una cosa, ¿podríamos por favor dejar el odio?

\- ¿Dejar el odio? – dijeron algunas.

\- Miren, seré sincera – dijo la castaña – esto es muy incómodo, los dos grupos somos muy populares en todo Japón, pero sé que por las situaciones en el pasado con Honoka ha causado este ambiente tan horrible.

\- Creo que no deberías meter esto Kira-san – dijo la peli azul – sabes que por tu culpa Honoka sufrió mucho en el pasado.

\- U-Umi-chan…

\- Lo sé muy bien Sonoda-san, y al día de hoy no me perdono el haberle hecho eso a mí estimada y mejor amiga, pero créeme, estoy encomendado ese error y Honoka es testigo.

La peli azul quedó sin palabras, además de ser cierto ya que Honoka contó que las cosas con Tsubasa ya habían mejorado.

-Comprendo esa parte, pero… ¿en serio hacer un concierto conjunto con nosotras?

\- Miren, sé que es difícil, pero vean el lado positivo. Sus fans estarían muy felices de verlas en un concierto, después de todo no han dado un concierto desde que ganaron el Love Live.

Las musas no dijeron nada ya que Tsubasa estaba en toda la razón. Luego de haber ganado el Love Live, ellas nunca dieron otro concierto luego de su victoria.

-N-No lo sé – dijo Kotori – es cierto que no hemos dado un concierto desde que ganamos Love Live, pero no sé por qué deberíamos aceptar.

\- Entiendo tu preocupación Minami-san, pero créeme, no lo hago con malas intenciones, solo quiero que demos una buena presentación – mintió a medias la castaña.

\- No lo sé – dijo Hanayo quien había estado algo callada – o sea, un concierto a estas alturas es algo… apresurado, al menos eso lo siento.

\- Tsubasa-chan – llamó Anju a su líder – creo que la que debe responder a todo esto es Honoka-san.

\- Tienes razón – la oji verde miró fijamente a la peli jengibre - ¿Qué opinas Honoka?

\- P-Pues… - Honoka no hallaba que decir, más bien, no sabía que debía decir. Estaba con la duda de que debía responder. Sí decía que sí, de seguro sus compañeras no estarían de acuerdo y si decía que no, se metería en desacuerdos con Tsubasa.

Pero como si el destino conspirase en su contra, su celular sonó, indicando que le había caído un mensaje de voz, pero cuando lo agarró, el aparato se le resbaló de las manos y al caer se activó el volumen al máximo y se escuchó el mensaje por todo el salón.

_Kousaka, tu madre salió por junto a tu padre, estoy solo con Yukiho-chan, está jugando video juegos en la sala, vaya que grita cuando gana jeje. Solo quería decirte eso por si llegas y no ves a nadie. Tu madre me dejó a cargo del negocio… lo malo es que no sé hacer dulces y Yukiho-chan me tiene que ayudar… no vengas tan tarde._

El ambiente, si de por si no estaba lo suficientemente pesado, ahora lo estaba 10 veces peor.

Honoka solo levantó su celular y lo guardó rápidamente, su cara estaba completamente roja, más por nervios que por vergüenza.

-E-Este… - Honoka trataba inútilmente de hablar.

\- ¿Era Yuuki-kun? – preguntó Kotori aun sabiendo como dejó el ambiente.

\- S-Sí.

Honoka solo estaba preocupada por cómo sería la reacción de Tsubasa.

Las compañeras de Tsubasa solo la veían algo asustadas, ya que recordaban como en el fin de semana había tenido problemas al ver como la castaña casi tuvo problemas con el amigo de Honoka.

-Veo que tu amigo es alguien de confiar – fueron las palabras de la castaña, las cuales no todos esperaban.

\- A-A veces es así – dijo nerviosa la líder de las musas – pero normalmente es bien calmado y divertido.

\- ¿Así?

\- S-Sí.

Las demás compañeras de Honoka sabían que su líder estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar con normalidad con la líder de A-RISE.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Nozomi.

\- ¿Qué pasa Nozomi? – dijo Eli preocupada por su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Perderemos el tren Elicchi! – dijo la peli morada que en secreto y muy discretamente le guiñó el ojo a la rubia, la que al instante entendió que esa era una estrategia.

\- ¿En serio? – Eli revisó su celular - ¡Es cierto!

\- Ya veo – dijo Tsubasa saliendo de su conversación con Honoka – si deben irse pueden decirlo, es más, cuando hayan decidido sobre lo del concierto, simplemente pueden venir a decirme o me mandan el mensaje con Honoka.

\- B-Bien – todas las musas solo se levantaron de sus asientos, hicieron una reverencia y todas salieron del lugar.

Aunque Tsubasa no lo quisiera admitir, sus celos hicieron eco de presencia otra vez. No podía evitarlo, y aunque trató de evitarlos lo más que pudo, una parte de ellos se manifestó de manera involuntaria.

Honoka no era tonta, ni tampoco lo era Tsubasa. Esta última sabía que ya algo pasaba entre su amada y ese chico con el que Honoka convivía mucho ya que era algo demasiado obvio.

Pero no sabía hasta qué punto de relación tenían ellos dos.

Es más… ¿Cómo la señora Kousaka permitía que ese chico se metiera en su casa? ¿Estar solo con Yukiho?

Sospechoso.

Tsubasa solo subió a la azotea de UTX a observar desde lo alto como su amada y sus compañeras se iban a sus distintos hogares.

Ver a su amada peli jengibre era algo que no tenía precio, pero como ella ya había jurado ante el cielo, las estrellas y a los 88 Caballeros del Zodiaco, ella no se daría por vencida hasta que Honoka cayera por ella nuevamente.

.

Honoka logró llegar a Homura en la cual había venido junto a Umi, al cual como ya se sabía ambas vivían en la misma calle por lo que ambas se iban juntas.

-Buenos, que pasas buenas noches Umi-chan.

\- Tu también Honoka.

\- Antes de que te vayas… ¿Qué opinas sobre el concierto?

La peli azul detuvo su caminata.

-Honoka, la verdad es que ninguna de nosotras está 100% segura de hacer ese concierto junto con A-RISE, no después de todo lo ocurrido.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- Pero no importa, mira, si crees que realmente estás lista para hacer esto, no dudes que allí estaremos.

\- Gracias Umi-chan – y ahora sí, la peli azul se marchó a su casa.

Antes de que Honoka entrará a la sala, escuchó algunos sonidos provenientes de la sala.

\- ¡Dale! – fue uno de los gritos que asustó a Honoka – más rápido… más…

Honoka no creía lo que escuchaba, es más, esa voz era de…

\- ¿Y-Yukiho? – dijo la líder en un susurro.

\- Y-Ya estás cansada… Yukiho… - dijo otra voz, pero esta vez, era masculina.

\- ¿Y-Yuuki-kun? – susurró de nuevo al saber que esa voz era de su amigo.

\- N-No, estoy bien – fue la voz de su hermana – d-despues… de todo… ya hemos tenido 3 rondas… puedo otra más.

Honoka al escuchar eso ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que su amigo y su hermanita estaban haciendo.

_¿Acaso… están…? _Fue el pensamiento de la líder de las musas, pero antes de que entrara, Ayato habló.

\- ¿Cuándo tardará en venir Kousaka?

\- Creo que vendrá dentro de poco – se escuchó a la menor de las Kousaka – después de todo, creo que algo que me resulta extraño.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tu y mi hermana ya llevan meses de conocerse y aun se llaman por sus apellidos, mientras que conmigo si me llamas por mi nombre.

\- E-Es por que se confundirían si las llamó a ambas Kousaka.

\- A mí no me molesta que me llames Yukiho, pero me da cosa que aun llames a mi hermana por su apellido.

\- E-Eso es porque no nos hemos puesto… en ese caso…

\- Bueno, creo que deberían hablarlo, ambos parecen unos amigos que realmente se gustan, pero esa barrera que los distancia es más por sus nombres que por otra cosa.

\- Lo único que te entendí fue agua de limón que sabe a Jamaica, pero que es de tamarindo.

\- Para que entiendas, creo que, si se empiezan a llamar por sus nombres, se harán más cercanos, más de lo que ya son.

\- T-Tal vez es posible, solo tendría que hablarlo.

\- Bueno – Yukiho lanzó un suspiro - ¿Qué tal si le damos otra ronda? ¿O qué? ¿Ya no tienes energía?

\- ¿Bromeas? - dijo el joven Yuuki – aun aguantó.

\- Vamos a hacerlo – dijo la menor hablando en un tono de susurro.

\- Hagámoslo.

En eso, un destello jengibre ingresó rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

\- ¡Hermana / Kousaka! – exclamaron Ayato y Yukiho un poco asustado.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Están teniendo sexo?

Esa exclamación de parte de Honoka, sonrojó a niveles extremos a ambos chicos.

\- ¡¿Q-Que cosas dices hermana?! – gritó Yukiho.

\- ¡¿Q-Que te fumaste Kousaka?! – ahora fue Yuuki el que gritó.

\- Escuché a ambos decir que querían hacerlo, incluso escuché que dijeron que lo habían hecho varias veces – esto lo decía en un tono triste.

\- ¡No es lo que crees! – dijeron ambos.

\- ¡¿Y que estaban haciendo?!

\- Jugando video juegos – dijeron ambos.

\- ¡Más falso que su puta madre!

\- ¡Mira! – dijeron ambos señalando la consola, la cual estaba activada y se veía con varios juegos en el suelo.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sí, llevamos varias rondas de juego con Yukiho-chan, como la hora de cerrar la tienda ya había pasado, entonces nos pusimos con Yukiho-chan a jugar.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- ¡¿Qué pensaste pervertida?! – exclamaron ambos hacia la mayor de las Kousaka.

\- ¡N-Nada!

Durante el resto de la noche, fueron varias aclaraciones de los malentendidos, pero eso se contará en otro tiempo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

_¡Perdió el Motagua! Perdimos contra el Saprissa la copa CONCACAF y ando súper deprimido por eso._

_Pero sin más, me despido mientras me voy a llorar debajo de mi casa por la pérdida de mi amado equipo._

_Este ninja se va._

_Bye._


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Sé que me he retrasado con esta historia, pero ya estoy de vuelta.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Tsubasa tratará de no cagarla. Seamos sinceros, el día que Tsubasa la riegue, se va a arrepentir de todo. Las musas darán lo mejor de sí para ganar. Nunca falta el típico error de los gemidos, como hicieron esos dos. ¡Feliz Año nuevo!_

_._

**Despidamos el año con este capítulo…**

.

.

.

Luego de los acontecimientos vividos la noche anterior, Honoka se preparaba para un sábado lleno de divertidas actividades, pero esta vez, haría una actividad que realizamos todos y que es muy importante para el desarrollo mental y físico.

\- ¡A dormir otra hora más! – dijo la líder de las musas arropándose hasta la cabeza, no queriendo despertar de su "sueño reparador".

Pero la fantasía termina tarde o temprano.

\- ¡Hermana! – se escuchaba una voz detrás de la puerta.

\- No despiertes – se dijo para sí misma la peli jengibre ignorando el llamado de su hermana menor.

\- ¡Hermana, sé que estás despierta! – dijo Yukiho algo molesta.

\- Ignórala, ignórala – se decía Honoka.

\- Bueno, como veo que sigues dormida, creo que le diré a Umi-san que sigues dormida y ya sabes cómo es que la dejen esperando.

\- … - en menos de 2 segundos, la líder ya estaba cambiada y lista para salir… a alguna parte.

\- ¿A dónde vas hermana?

\- ¿D-Donde está Umi-chan?

\- Ella no está – dijo la menor con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

\- E-Entonces…

\- Era broma, necesitaba algún argumento para despertarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Hermana, vamos a salir ambas con Ayato-san.

\- ¡Espera! Vamos a salir con Yuuki-kun ¿Cuándo?

\- Hermana, él y yo quedamos en ir todos juntos.

\- Vaya.

\- Y no te preocupes por Tsubasa-san, creo que ella no es tan tonta como para venir a estas horas.

\- ¿Tu lo crees?

\- Pues… - la Kousaka menor lo pensó un poco – déjame ver.

Yukiho salió de la casa y solo miró afuera de la tienda para ver que la castaña no se asomase y por suerte, no había señales de vida de Tsubasa Kira.

Todo despejado.

\- ¿Ves lo que te dije? – dijo con arrogancia Yukiho – nunca dudes de Yukiho Kousaka.

\- A menos que diga que su talla de pechos es 78 cuando apenas eres 75.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué me recuerdas eso?!

\- ¿Por qué eres plana?

\- ¡Plana tu hermana! – le reprochó.

\- Pero tú eres mi hermana – dijo Honoka causando un gran sonrojo en Yukiho sabiendo que ella sola se había fregado.

\- T-Te odio.

\- Pero no debes avergonzarte, digo, por lo menos tienes pecho, no estás como Nico-chan.

.

En la residencia Yazawa…

\- ¡Nico Nico Nii! – decía la pequeña peli negra cuando de repente estornudó – creo que me voy a resfriar. O será que alguien está hablando de mí. Debe ser Maki-chan hablando de mí, sabía que el saco de kétchup andante no se resistiría a mis encantos.

.

En la Mansión Nishikino…

\- ¿Por qué siento que me están insultando? – decía la chica de cabello rojo tomando un tomate de la heladera.

.

\- ¡N-No es forma de hablarme así de mis pechos! – dijo Yukiho tapándose el pecho.

\- Vamos, mira estas nenas – dijo Honoka señalándose los suyos – mira estas bellezas.

\- Vamos, tú tienes, pero no estoy plana.

\- Sí, como no – dijo con sarcasmo – y Nico-chan las tiene más grandes que Nozomi-chan.

\- Claro que tengo pecho.

\- No, claro que no.

\- Que sí.

\- Que no.

\- Que sí y te lo demuestro – dijo la menor quitándose la camiseta y mostrando su abdomen desnudo, pero con sostén incluido.

\- Eso no demuestra nada, aun te miro igual de plana.

\- ¿Así?

\- Sí.

\- Mira esto – el orgullo y de la desvergüenza de Yukiho creció tanto que no le importaba en ese momento mostrar su físico al rojo vivo.

Sin más, tomó su sostén y tirándolo, mostró su pecho a su hermana, la cual miró a su hermanita la cual posaba desnuda.

-Veo que no mentías – le dijo Honoka.

\- ¿Ves? Casi llego a tu medida.

Pero en ese momento, como que los Dioses conspiraron en contra de la menor de las Kousaka, el amigo e casi interés amoroso de Honoka, Yuuki, iba llegando ya vestido con una chaqueta negra, pantalón del mismo color al igual que los zapatos.

-Yukiho-chan me dijo que viniera a esta hora – se dijo para sí mismo el chico abriendo la puerta de Homura – Buenos días, disculpen está…

Las palabras del joven murieron al ver en frente a la hermanita de su amiga, sin nada puesto en la parte del torso para arriba.

Yukiho quedó congelada cuando escuchó la voz del amigo de su hermana, y ni siquiera sus manos o alguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionó ya que no podía moverse del lugar.

Su rostro era un solo color, rojo.

Honoka era un saco de emociones. Sentía vergüenza por su hermanita ya que estaba exhibiéndose a su amigo, pero también sentía algo de humor ya que miraba divertida la escena y también algo de pena ajena.

-Y-Yo… - Yuuki fue el primero en reaccionar - ¡L-L-Lo siento!

El joven salió del lugar cerrando la puerta y Yukiho por fin reaccionó y pudo taparse con sus manos y recoger la ropa que le quedaba en el piso.

Incluyendo su dignidad.

Pasaron los minutos y cuando las Kousaka estaban vestidas ya con su ropa de salir, se reunieron con el joven Yuuki afuera de Homura.

El ambiente se tornó algo incómodo debido al incidente de antes.

-E-Este…

\- Y-Yukiho-chan… yo…

\- L-Lamento que hayas tenido que… verme así.

\- N-No te preocupes… debí hacer tocado antes…

\- N-No… fue culpa mía.

Honoka notó el ambiente tenso y por primera vez en su vida, su cerebro funcionó.

\- ¿Q-Que tal si nos vamos a divertirnos? – dijo la peli jengibre cortando el mal ambiente que se vivía.

\- T-Tienes razón Kousaka, debemos divertirnos.

\- Por fin tu cerebro sirvió hermana.

\- ¡Que mala eres! – exclamó ofendida – yo por lo menos tengo pecho.

\- ¿Empezarás con eso de nuevo?

\- Chicas, cálmense – dijo el joven haciéndola de clamador de la paz.

\- B-Bien.

\- Vamos, la vida es linda, debemos aprovechar ahora que estamos jóvenes.

\- Tienes razón Yuuki-kun, debemos ir a disfrutar.

\- Si se van a besar a algún lado me avisan para no estar ahí – dijo en broma la menor.

\- ¡Yukiho / -chan! – dijeron los dos mayores muy rojos.

\- Es broma, no puedo creer que se hayan avergonzado por esa broma.

\- M-Mejor vámonos – dijo Honoka tomando de la mano a su amigo y yéndose rápidamente del lugar.

\- ¿K-Kousaka? – Yuuki se sonrojó un poco por este contacto ya que no era muy común que Honoka lo tomará de la mano.

\- Estos dos… son todo un caso – dijo Yukiho mientras los miraba a ambos irse del lugar.

La chica de cabello castaño oscuro se fue detrás de ellos a seguirlos molestando, pero lo que no sabían era que la salida de los tres, no iba a ser del todo perfecta.

Al cabo de un rato llegó otra persona a Homura, que llevaba los mismos planes.

Como se imaginarán, se trataba de Tsubasa Kira llegando con una bolsa de regalo en la mano.

\- ¿Estará en casa? – se preguntó la líder de A-RISE – espero que sí, le traje su pan favorito.

La chica entró a Homura, pero no encontró a nadie, en especial en el mostrador.

Llamó a Honoka, pero no respondió, cosa que le extrañó.

Hasta que…

\- ¿Tsubasa-chan?

\- ¿Eh? – la oji verde volteó la mirada – señora Kousaka, no sabía que estaba aquí.

\- L-Lamento la intromisión, venía a ver si estaba Honoka.

\- Querida, Honoka no está, salió con Yukiho y Ayato-kun a una salida entre los tres.

\- ¿S-Salió con Yukiho y Ayato-kun? – Tsubasa tembló un poco al saber eso.

\- Sí, al parecer ayer Ayato-kun y Yukiho quedaron de salir y se llevaron a Honoka de camino.

\- V-Vaya, bueno, vendré más tarde por ella – dijo la castaña antes de retirarse.

Tsubasa caminó varias cuadras del lugar y al llegar a un solar baldío.

\- ¡¿Otra vez con ese tipo?! – exclamó muy enojada - ¡¿Qué tiene ese tal Ayato que no tenga yo?!

\- ¡Un pito! – gritó un taxista que pasaba por ahí.

\- ¡Usted se me calla mísera arrastrada!

Tsubasa era algo celosa, que decir, muy celosa cuando alguien tomaba a su amada Honoka.

Pero pensó, si Honoka salió con su hermana y su amigo, entonces debía ser que no habían ido tan lejos y necesitaban estar cerca.

Dejando sus celos a un lado, decidió ir a buscar a Honoka.

Y vaya sorpresa la que se llevaría al llegar.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!_

_Capítulo corto, pero es que quiero guardar lo mejor para después._

_Creo que este fue un capítulo de relleno._

_Pero bueno, sin más, este ninja les desea Feliz Año Nuevo y sin más, me despido._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**¡He vuelto! Como diría Peter Parker.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__¿Lo de Yukiho repetición? No te entendí esa parte XD. Yukiho realmente no va a ayudar… ¿o sí? Veremos que pasa en esta salida. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Como se miró en el capítulo, Yukiho, Yuuki y Honoka habían salido los tres juntos.

Los jóvenes no se decidían a donde ir, había distintos lugares, pero realmente elegir uno era el problema.

\- ¡Me rindo! – dijo Yukiho – si no se deciden, realmente esta salida será un desastre.

\- Lo siento Yukiho-chan, pero es que realmente no nos decidimos – dijo Ayato disculpándose.

\- Sí, está el karaoke, el maid café, hay muchos lugares que visitar.

\- Realmente como pareja apestarían – dijo la menor.

\- ¡Yukiho / -chan!

\- Vamos, si no se deciden a donde ir, elegiré yo.

\- B-Bien.

\- Chicos, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al karaoke?

\- ¿Karaoke?

\- Sí, mi hermana es cantante, Ayato-san es bueno cantando y yo estoy en proceso de ser una Idol, así que debería intentarlo.

\- Bueno, no lo veo tan mal – dijo Honoka - ¿Qué opinas Yuuki-kun?

\- Por mí no hay problema – dijo el chico – realmente no tengo un lugar al que ir.

\- ¿Y así querías salir hoy conmigo? – dijo Yukiho con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- Lo siento Yukiho-chan – dijo el joven.

\- Vamos.

Mientras Yukiho y Yuuki peleaban, Honoka sentía algo de envidia por su hermanita. El hecho de que su amigo llamara a la menor por su nombre realmente la hacía sentir inferior.

No en cuestión de pechos.

¿Realmente eran más cercanos Yukiho y él?

.

\- ¡Vamos Umi-chan! – dijo una chica de cabello gris llevando del brazo a alguien.

\- Kotori, ¿realmente vamos a salir juntas?

\- Sí, es lo que hacen las parejas.

\- L-Lo sé, pero es que…

\- Vamos.

Cabe decir que, desde hace unos días, Umi y Kotori le anunciaron a Honoka que habían decidido comenzar a salir de manera romántica.

Al principio, se notó que tenían algo de miedo por la reacción de su amiga, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la peli jengibre aceptó de gran manera su relación, realmente una amiga así valía oro.

Ese día, ambas musas habían decidido salir en una cita, aunque a Umi realmente no se decidía ya que, conociendo el comportamiento de la peli azul, estaría con muchos nervios de estar en plan romántico con Kotori.

\- ¡Vamos Umi-chan!

\- Y-Ya voy.

Mientras ambas chicas iban caminando notaron de lejos a su amiga peli jengibre, que no iba sola, también iba de Yuuki y de su hermanita.

-Al parecer Honoka-chan también está de salida – dijo Kotori.

\- Algo no me gusta.

\- ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?

\- Mira – señaló de lejos a una joven que usaba un traje y un sombrero. La chica en resumidas cuentas estaba vistiendo un traje como un detective.

\- ¿Esa quién es?

\- No lo sé, pero se me hace mala espina.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Si miras bien, parece que la chica sigue a Honoka.

\- ¿C-Crees que le quiera hacer algo a Honoka-chan?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que realmente deberíamos seguirla por si acaso.

\- Sí, es lo mejor.

\- Lamento si esto arruina nuestra salida.

\- No te preocupes, podemos ir otro día, lo importante es velar por la seguridad de nuestra amiga.

\- Bien – y dicho eso, ambas jóvenes fueron a avisar o mejor dicho, fueron a acompañar a su amiga.

.

De vuelta con el trio…

\- ¿A cuál iremos? – decían Yukiho ya hartada.

\- No lo sé, hay distintos tipos de karaoke que realmente me gustaría ir.

\- Digamos que sería mejor ir a uno en el que también se pueden cantar canciones de anime – dijo Honoka.

\- Eso es buena opción.

\- ¡Ya! Planeamos esto.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Miren, que les parece si vamos primero al karaoke, luego vamos a comer algo a algún restaurante de maids o algo, luego de eso nos vamos a jugar a algún árcade.

\- Bueno, no me parece tan mala idea.

\- Pues vamos – Yukiho de la nada se llevó con sus manos a ambos chicos llevándolos a su primer lugar de entretenimiento.

.

Unos minutos después…

\- ¡Llegamos! – dijo Yukiho.

\- Yukiho-chan, ¿Cómo conoces este lugar? – dijo el chico bastante asombrado por el lugar.

El karaoke al que fueron era bastante grande, aunque cada sala tenía capacidad para 15 personas, el lugar era bastante popular también.

-Simple, una compañera de clase trabaja aquí, así que me ofreció venir un día.

\- ¡Increíble Yukiho!

\- Coincido con Kousaka, esto está genial.

\- Sí, genial – los ánimos de Honoka se cayeron un poco al volver a escuchar como su amigo la llamaba por su apellido de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ayato al preocupado.

\- S-Sí, no te preocupes.

\- Dime si te empiezas a sentir mal.

\- Gracias.

\- Oigan parejita, ya les dije que, si piensan seguir así, más allá está un Love Hotel en promoción, deberían ir.

\- ¡Yukiho / -chan!

\- Es broma, no se enojen.

\- No hagas ese tipo de bromas.

\- ¿Honoka-chan? – se escuchó una voz detrás de la peli jengibre.

\- ¿Kotori-chan?

\- No viene sola.

\- ¿Umi-chan?

\- Que sorpresa verlas, Sonoda-san, Minami-san.

\- Un gusto también Yuuki – devolvió el saludo Umi.

\- ¿Qué las trae por aquí?

\- Las piernas.

\- C mamó.

\- No, ya en serio, ¿Qué las trae aquí?

\- Íbamos en una cita y…

\- ¡Kotori! – recriminó Umi sabiendo lo que su novia estaba por decir frente al amigo de Honoka y su hermana menor.

\- ¿Están saliendo? – preguntó Yuuki junto a Yukiho.

\- E-Este… - Umi sudaba algo frio ya que pensaba en cómo le caería esto.

\- Sí, están saliendo – dijo Honoka.

\- ¡Honoka!

\- Increíble, me alegra por ambas – dijo el chico sorprendiendo a la peli azul.

\- ¿E-En serio lo aceptas?

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo? – preguntó extrañado.

\- N-No, solo que… como ambas somos chicas y…

\- Eso no tiene nada de malo – interrumpió – si ambas se quieren no veo el problema.

\- Vaya.

\- Bueno, vamos a disfrutar esto – dijo Honoka – Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, ¿se nos unen?

\- Bueno, no veo por qué no.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Vamos.

.

Afuera en Akihabara…

\- ¿A dónde habrán tomado? – dijo Tsubasa buscando sin cesar a su amada peli jengibre – es la última vez que confío en los GPS.

.

De vuelta en el karaoke…

\- ¡Vamos Umi-chan!

\- Vamos, cántate una buena.

\- Bueno – la peli azul respiró hondo – aquí voy. Dedicada… para mi amada Kotori.

\- Umi-chan – las mejillas de la peli gris se tornaron carmesí.

Sonó la música.

.

_¿Quién dice que no duele… las huellas en la arena?_

_Tu huella el mar se la llevó_

_pero la luna sigue ahí, _

_pero esa luna ni condena_

_._

_Te esperé una mañana_

_malditos por la noche_

_las voces vivas del recuerdo_

_se disfrazan de intuición_

_en una por tu voz se esconden_

_¡Por una por tu voz se esconde!_

_._

_Y yo sé que tal vez…_

_Tu nunca escuches mi canción, ¡yo sé!_

_y yo sé que tal vez… ¡Yey!_

_Te diga usando así_

_pero mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna_

_mientras siga escuchando tu voz_

_entre las olas, entre la espuma_

_mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_

_porque cada canción me habla de ti_

_de ti… ¡De ti!_

_Me habla de ti_

_._

_Me hable de tiiiiii_

_Me habla de ti_

_Me habla ti… ayayayai._

_._

\- ¡Bravo! – dijeron las demás aplaudiendo, pero en eso Kotori se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su novia quien le correspondió.

\- Fue una gran canción.

\- ¿Quién sigue?

\- Yo quiero probar – dijo Yuuki.

\- ¿Yuuki-kun?

\- Pedí una canción que solo los dioses conocemos.

\- A ver, cántala.

\- ¿La recuerdas Yukiho-chan?

\- Te refieres a…

\- Sí.

La canción comenzó a sonar con un toque de tambores y trompetas, cosa que la mayoría no entendió, solo Yukiho comprendió al final.

.

_Acercándose el peligro viene ya_

_y para llorar, no es el tiempo ahora_

_ya siento subir, más y más mi adrenalina_

_los héroes de la historia seremos_

_._

_Realidad tu sueño hoy será_

_listo estoy para poder pelear_

_y victoria obtendré_

_._

_¡Juega niño! El Poder Nuestro es_

_hoy seremos, Dragon Ball Z_

_procura llegar, al final_

_y luchar con valor_

_en los campos deja las flores crecer_

_¡Feliz!_

_._

_Te convertirás en un gran rival_

_aventuras podrás disfrutar_

_pelea niña hoy_

_sin temor, El Poder Nuestro es_

_y seremos para siempre Dragon Ball… ¡Z! _

.

\- ¡Increíble! – dijo Honoka.

\- Tienes buena voz, si fueras mujer te pediría que te unieras a nosotras como Idol.

\- E-Este… gracias.

\- ¡Ahora sigo! – Yukiho tomó el micrófono – Ayato-san, mira esto.

A Honoka no le gustó este gesto de parte de su hermanita ya que parecía un coqueteo de parte de la menor hacia su amigo.

\- ¡Aquí voy!

.

_El cielo resplandece a mi alrededor (alrededor)_

_volar destellos_

_brillan en las nubes sin fin_

_con libertad puedes cruzarte el cielo azul (el cielo azul)_

_despierta furia, un golpe de pronto en ti_

_como si un volcán hiciera una erupción_

_derrite un gran glacial_

_podrás ver de cerca… ¡Un gran dragón!_

_._

_¡CHA LA HEAD CHA LA!_

_No importa lo que suceda_

_siempre el ánimo mantendré_

_._

_¡CHA LA HEAD CHA LA!_

_Vibrante mi corazón siente emoción_

_haré un Genkidama_

_¡CHA LA HEAD CHA LA!_

_No pienses nada solo escucha_

_Sueños hay en tu corazón_

_._

_¡CHA LA HEAD CHA LA!_

_No importa lo que suceda_

_Sonreiré… el día de hoy._

.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero he vuelto con más.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Jeje, sí amigo, Yukiho parece tener más favoritismo con Yuuki. La cosa se complica con Umi y Kotori ahí. Veremos qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Las chicas y Yuuki siguieron cantando en el karaoke varias canciones hasta que se fueron del lugar ya cansados de cantar.

Tuvieron suerte de encontrarse con Tsubasa en el camino, ya que las cosas se hubiesen puesto algo feas ya que la peli jengibre aun no comprendía porque era que Honoka se la pasaba con un chico, así como así.

Bueno, Honoka tenía derecho con quien estar, y desde que Yukiho se enteró de lo que había pasado entre ellas dos, realmente no quería ver a la líder de A-RISE cerca de su hermana.

Yuuki por su parte solo deseaba que las cosas no se salieran de control, ya que aún no comprendía del todo el enojo que tenía Tsubasa hacia él. Él solo estaba con Honoka ya que le gustaba y ella estaba empezando a corresponder a ese sentimiento, bien dicen que un clavo saca otro clavo, por lo que él estaba haciendo que "su" peli jengibre olvidase todo el dolor que alguna vez sintió.

La salida terminó sin más inconvenientes, todo iba de maravilla hasta que iban llegando a su casa.

Yuuki, tan caballeroso como siempre, dejó a Honoka y a Yukiho en Homura y se fue a su casa a descansar después de un día muy activo y agitado.

Mientras que con las hermanas Kousaka…

\- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó Yukiho.

\- ¿D-De que hablas?

\- Vamos, no me digas que no te divertiste con Ayato-san.

\- E-Este… - las mejillas de la peli jengibre se tornaron rojas.

\- Vamos hermana, no me digas que no la pasaste bien, el hecho de que Umi-san y Kotori-san se unieran le puso más calor a la fiesta.

\- N-No te negaré que el hecho de que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan se hallan unido no fue mejor, pero me hubiese gustado haber estado sola… con Yuuki-kun.

\- Hermana – Yukiho tomó de los hombros a Honoka.

\- ¿Qué pasa Yukiho?

\- Aun es muy pronto para que tengan sexo – Yukiho hizo que la cara de Honoka explotara en mil colores y se separó inmediatamente de ella.

\- ¡¿P-P-Por que dices esas cosas Yukiho?!

\- ¿Qué tiene? – Yukiho no entendía la actitud de su hermana – a tu edad eso ya es común, de hecho, creo que en la farmacia de aquí del barrio tienen los preservativos baratos.

\- ¡Yukiho!

\- Está bien, me callo - la Kousaka menor aguantaba la risa por la reacción de su hermana – vamos hermana, no veo tan malo que pienses en eso.

\- No pienso en eso – dijo.

\- ¿A no? – Yukiho decidió seguir molestándola - ¿Por qué tu cara está roja entonces?

\- E-E-Es por qué dices cosas pervertidas.

\- Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, dime, ¿hay algo en lo que te molesta?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- ¿Crees que no noté cuando él me llamaba por mi primer nombre no te ponías algo triste?

\- E-Eso… - como hizo antes, Honoka bajó la mirada un poco triste por lo dicho por su hermana.

\- L-Lo siento, no quise preguntar eso, yo…

\- No te preocupes, solo es que me da algo de tristeza – dijo Honoka.

\- ¿Tristeza de qué? – Yukiho no entendió eso – no te entiendo.

\- Yuuki-kun ya te llama por tu primer nombre, pero a mí me sigue llamando por mi apellido.

\- ¿Es por eso? – suspiró un poco resignada – hermana, ya te dicho que le digas que se llamen por el primer nombre, conmigo no fue complicado.

\- ¿Crees que no los escuché? – dijo la mayor – la vez que estaban jugando lo escuché todo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Él te llama por tu nombre para no confundirte conmigo, entonces, dime, como quieres que le diga que me llame por mi primer nombre ¿Cómo Yukiho?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, se los he dicho como mil veces, a ti y a él, solo háganlo.

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo ya que no se trata de un interés romántico – reprochó la peli jengibre – él es solo tu amigo y no te interesa de ese modo.

\- Tienes razón en parte – dijo Yukiho – pero te lo digo, si ninguno toma la iniciativa, las cosas no avanzarán.

\- P-Puede que tengas razón.

\- No es que pueda, tengo la razón.

\- Bien, tienes razón ¿contenta?

\- Sí, muy contenta – ambas rieron por el comentario – ve a dormir hermana, debes estar cansada.

\- Sí, lo haré – Honoka dio un fuerte bostezo – buenas noches Yukiho.

\- Buenas noches hermana.

Cada quien subió a su habitación a dormir, pero Honoka no pudo pegar los ojos en casi nada de la noche, pensaba en las palabras dichas por su hermanita.

\- ¿A quién amo realmente? – se dijo para sí misma mientras miraba el techo – Yuuki-kun, Tsubasa, realmente estoy metida en un embrollo.

Las preguntas no dejaban dormir a la pobre mente de Honoka, quien luchaba por dormir, cosa que provocó que al final de unas horas de lucha, por fin el suelo le hizo efecto a su cerebro, pero, es mejor que no se hubiese dormido.

Las palabras dichas por su hermana hicieron eco en los sueños de la peli jengibre.

-Y-Yuuki-kun – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la peli jengibre.

.

_**Sueño de Honoka**_

_._

_En una habitación, un joven de cabellos castaños no le tomaba mucha importancia ver los objetos que se encontraban en aquella habitación lo único que sabía es que se encontraba sobre una cama acompañado de una joven la cual poseía una cabellera color jengibre y unos ojos azules iguales a unas hermosas esmeraldas._

_Ambos jóvenes se encontraban desnudos mostrando sus desarrollados cuerpos, el joven mostraba unos abdominales marcados, un pecho bien formado y unas piernas fuertes. Por otro lado, la joven de cabellera larga mostraba sus pechos bien formados y de tamaño mediano, también mostraba su esbelta figura al igual que sus hermosas piernas._

_Los 2 jóvenes se encontraban teniendo relaciones sexuales, el castaño se encontraba encima de su acompañante mientras esta cruzaba sus brazos detrás del cuello del chico y sus piernas detrás de la espalda de este aprisionándolo para que el joven siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. El de cabello café se encontraba introduciendo su miembro por la vagina de la joven quien no podía evitar gemir de placer por la acción que estaba realizando el joven de ojos castaños. Sus cuerpos daban señales de sudor, mostrando que habían hecho el amor desde hace mucho, pero a pesar de eso solo seguían haciéndolo. El joven al ver el rostro de la peli jengibre pudo notar sus mejillas completamente rojas y además de estar sudando, sin dudas se veía muy sexy de esa manera por lo que no pudo evitar unir sus labios con los de la hermosa peli-miel quien correspondió con mucho gusto. Ambos estaban fundidos en un apasionado beso mientras el chico aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza de sus embestidas._

_-H-Honoka-chan… - el joven castaño dijo el nombre de la joven de peli jengibre en pleno acto._

_\- A-Ayato-kun…- Honoka gimió, esta vez fue su turno para decir el nombre del que parecía ser su novio, entre gemidos._

_Después de unos minutos los 2 estaban a punto de llegar a su clímax por lo cual se aferraron uno del otro lo más fuerte que podía mientras el castaño dio una última y fuerte embestida para que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo a la cima del placer._

_La peli jengibre caía encima del joven mientras este la abrazaba con fuerza y le daba un beso en la frente._

_-Te amo, Honoka-chan._

_._

_**Fin Sueño Honoka.**_

.

\- ¡Dame más! – gritó Honoka levantándose de un solo brinco en su cama solo para hallarse con el cuerpo sudado, sí, realmente ese sueño había sido tan fuerte que la hizo sudar como nunca – todo por culpa de Yukiho, no vuelvo a hacer que ella me dé esos concejos.

Aunque era de noche, Honoka fue a la ducha a refrescarse un poco después de ese sueño tan raro.

Su rostro estaba sonrojado debido a la extrañez de lo que había soñado.

¿Por qué ella y Yuuki estaban… en un momento intimo?

-Tengo un problema – dijo la peli jengibre hundiendo su cabeza en la tina.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_¡Antes que nada!_

_No me vayan a matar por la escena intima entre Honoka y Yuuki, sé que algunos están de acuerdo con que a las chicas las junte con hombres, peor el hecho de que tengan relaciones con ellos._

_Pobre Honoka, está pasando por la pubertad XD._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Chiva con el Coronavirus!**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Como diría el Sr. Burns, Smithers, creo que la cagué. Jeje, tienes razón, creo que debí pensar en eso antes de que iniciará esto, pero mira que en vez de darme Hate, más bien me aumentó las visitas y los seguidores. Sé que tal vez estés perdiendo la fe, pero descuida, que no te defraudaré, la cosa va para mal, pero no significa que terminará así. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Honoka se había alistado para el inicio de semana, las clases continuaban y eso era algo que a la peli jengibre le molestaba.

Aunque ahora no entendía como era que había pasado el examen de admisión de Otonokizaka si ahora era una floja para estudiar.

No nos hagamos tontos.

Honoka trataba de distraer su mente con otras cosas aleatorias luego de ese sueño que tuvo en el que ella y su mejor amigo tenían relaciones.

No entendía eso, realmente no entendía que pasaba.

Desde que son amigos nunca tuvo ese comportamiento por él, nunca pensó en él de ese modo, ahora de la nada, venía un simple sueño que se transformaba en una pesadilla erótica.

Mientras más quería alejar ese sueño de su mente, más fuerte era el recuerdo de esa noche mágica que tuvo en su mente.

Sin darse cuenta, su cara estaba roja de pensar en eso, cosa que no dejó a un lado ya que de un solo, se le vino ese recuerdo a la mente.

Debía admitir que su amigo estaba bien formado, buenos músculos, buenos brazos, y también tenía un buen…

\- ¡No pienses en eso Honoka! – se dijo para sí misma - ¡Tranquila Honoka! Piensa en la biblia.

La chica trató de pensar en los pasajes bíblicos, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle.

\- ¡Un momento! Pero yo no soy católica, es más, ni leo la biblia.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¡Wuuuuuuaah! – gritó asustada la peli jengibre – ¿Yukiho?

\- No, que va, soy Carlos Santana.

\- ¿Eres Carlos Santana? – dijo impresionada – pero te pareces bastante a mi hermanita Yukiho, es más, tienen los mismos ojos, mismo cabello, mismo pecho plano…

\- ¡¿A quién llamas pecho plano?!

\- Lo sabía, eres Yukiho.

\- ¡Pues claro que soy Yukiho!

\- Lo siento.

\- Dios, cuando los idiotas nacieron, creo que ya ibas súper adelante.

\- Porque siento que me estás insultando.

\- Tu tómalo como un cumplido.

\- Bien.

\- Bueno, dime hermana, ¿Qué te pasaba hace rato?

\- E-Este… - la cara de Honoka se puso roja al solo pensar en "eso" – n-no es nada, no te preocupes.

\- Ese no te preocupes me preocupa más – Yukiho no era tonta – algo te pasa y no me quieres decir.

\- Y-Ya te dije que no es nada, en serio.

\- Bueno, si no me quieres decir no estoy obligada a decírtelo.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Bueno, por lo que miro ya estás lista.

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, preparada, porque lista sí que nunca has sido.

\- ¡Yukiho!

\- Tranquila mujer – calmó la menor de las Kousaka – mejor comamos, mamá y papá no tardan en despertar y el desayuno quedó desde ayer en el refrigerador.

\- ¿Comer comida de refrigerador? – Honoka puso cara de desagrado.

\- No empieces.

\- Bien.

Las dos hermanas se sentaron en la mesa a comer en silencio, aunque Yukiho sospechaba que Honoka tenía algo escondiendo.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer? - dijo Honoka rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – dijo la menor.

\- Quería romper el silencio con algo.

\- Ay hermana – suspiró Yukiho – no, solo tengo una exposición con unas compañeras de la clase.

\- ¿Qué expondrán?

\- Sobre las relaciones.

\- … - Honoka dejó caer su cuchara al plato y se sonrojó fuertemente por lo dicho por su hermanita - ¿R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Relaciones?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – eso extrañó a Yukiho - ¿Por qué te pones así?

\- N-No es nada, en serio.

\- Bueno – Yukiho perdería el tiempo si le preguntaba que le pasaba a su hermana mayor.

Al final, terminaron de comer y cada quien tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar.

En el camino, se encontraron a Umi y Kotori quienes iban hablando un poco. Sin más que decir, se unieron a ellas, aunque Yukiho eventualmente se separaría para ir a su secundaria.

Honoka agradeció internamente no haberse encontrado a Yuuki en el camino, ya que no habría podido verlo a la cara.

Umi y Kotori no se dieron cuenta de esto, afortunadamente para la peli jengibre.

Pasaron las clases normales y nada anormal pasó, excepto la cosa de que Honoka estaba algo distraída por el sueño que había tenido, pero lo logró despejar durante la práctica.

\- ¡1 2 3 4! – contaba Umi con las manos - ¡Bien, terminamos!

\- Gracias – dijeron todas las demás cayendo al suelo algo cansadas.

\- Bien, estamos más cerca del próximo Love Live, aunque seamos las campeonas actuales, debemos defender el título.

\- Sí, Umi-chan tiene razón.

\- Sí, estamos ante varias rivales que vendrán a quitarnos el trono de Love Live, pero es algo que no dejaremos que pase – dijo Nico.

\- Ya vas tú y tu idolatría – dijo Maki a la peli negra.

\- Tú te callas tomate Tsundere.

\- ¡¿A quién llamaste Tomate Tsundere?!

\- Paren ustedes dos de pelear – dijo Eli calmando a las dos.

\- Bien.

\- Recordemos otra cosa – dijo Umi – tenemos un concierto este fin de semana junto con A-RISE en la azotea de UTX.

\- ¿Con A-RISE? – dijeron algunas quienes miraron a Honoka algo preocupadas.

\- Vamos chicas, no me importa en lo absoluto – dijo la peli jengibre sabiendo las cosas que se avecinaban – ahora soy otra, esta vez debemos actuar con lo mejor que podamos.

\- Que bueno.

\- Eso es Honoka-chan – dijo Nozomi.

\- Bueno, queremos actuar genial, nuestros fans nos aman mucho, pero si vencemos a A-RISE de nuevo, seremos más populares de lo que ya somos – dijo Nico.

\- Bueno, en parte tienes razón, A-RISE está ganando popularidad, aunque no sea tanto como nosotros, tenemos que estar preparadas.

\- Sí – Nozomi miró a Honoka – dime Honoka-chan, ¿tu novio vendrá a vernos?

\- ¿Q-Que? – dijo la peli jengibre sonrojándose mucho – n-no, no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo.

\- Pues como que no son muy amigos que digamos, vamos Honoka, él y tú se gustan, deberían formalizar de una vez.

\- N-No es eso Nico-chan, s-solo que nosotros no somos tan cercanos aún.

\- Va a comer a tu casa, te deja en tu casa, te consiente, dime, ¿Qué más necesita para estar contigo?

\- P-Pues…

\- Bueno, de cualquier forma, eres libre de enamorarte de quien sea – dijo Eli.

\- Indecente – dijo Umi mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Pero Umi-chan, tú ya sales con Kotori-chan, ¿Por qué te avergüenzas?

\- ¿En serio? – Nozomi miró a la pareja la cual estaba sonrojada por el comentario dicho por la peli jengibre – que bien escondido se lo tenían.

\- N-Nozomi…

\- Vamos Umi-chan, no hay de qué preocuparse por su relación, después de todo, necesitan consejos amorosos y mamá Nozomi está aquí para ayudarles.

\- ¡N-No digas eso Nozomi!

\- V-Vamos Umi-chan, era cuestión de tiempo para que las demás se enterasen.

\- Realmente no entiendo como a veces puedes estar tan calmada – dijo Umi a su novia.

\- Vamos, no tiene nada de malo-nya – dijo Rin.

\- Volvamos al tema – dijo Nozomi – dinos Honoka-chan, ¿Cuándo te le vas a declarar?

\- ¿D-Declarar?

\- Sí, se supone que tú y él se gustan por lo que necesitan confesarse de una vez.

\- N-Nozomi-chan, ya te dije que Yuuki-kun y yo…

\- ¿Aun se llaman por el apellido?

\- S-Sí, por eso les dije que aún no somos tan cercanos – dijo la chica.

\- Pero sí que con Yukiho-chan si se llaman por su nombre – dijo Kotori.

\- E-Eso es para diferenciarnos a ambas.

\- Pero Honoka-chan, Yukiho-chan lo llama por su primer nombre.

\- E-Este…

\- Veo que tu hermanita te lleva ventaja con él.

\- N-No es así – dijo la peli jengibre ya quedándose sin argumentos.

\- Bueno, quitando el mal momento amoroso que está pasando Honoka-chan…

\- ¡Nozomi-chan!

\- ¡Ya cálmense! – dijo Eli – debemos concentrarnos en la presentación que tendremos con A-RISE.

\- Sí, de suerte con unos días de antelación ya tendremos a perfección el baile.

\- ¡Sí!

.

Pasaron unos días y llegó finalmente el día de la presentación dual entre μ's y A-RISE.

Las cámaras estaban puestas por todos lados para grabar el Live que llamará la atención de todo el mundo seguidor de las Idols.

\- ¡Bienvenidos al gran Live entre μ's y A-RISE! – dijo una presentadora de televisión – la gran presentación en la que todos están atentos para ver quien llevará la delantera para el siguiente Love Live.

Las musas habían llegado al camerino en la que se cambiaron listas para la presentación que darían en unos minutos.

\- ¿Están listas? – preguntó Honoka mirando a las demás.

\- Sí, estamos listas.

Todas las musas estaban con unos trajes nuevos que hizo Kotori, igual de los que llevaban cuando cantaron Angelic Angels.

\- ¡Estamos hechos un bombón! – dijo Honoka mirando a las demás.

\- Sí, creo que nos miramos bien – dijo Hanayo.

\- No es creo Hanayo-chan, es que nos miramos muy lindas.

\- Sí – en eso, escucharon como tocaban la puerta - ¿Quién?

\- ¿Estás aquí hermana?

\- ¿Eh? – Honoka fue a ver ya que logró reconocer la voz de su hermana y cuando abrió la puerta miró a su hermanita, pero no venía sola, también estaba Arisa Ayase y también estaba su amigo Yuuki.

\- Hola hermana.

\- Yukiho, Arisa-chan… ¿Y-Yuuki-kun?

\- Hola – dijeron la menor de las Ayase y el chico.

\- Veo que están listas para salir a bailar – dijo una nueva voz detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Tsubasa Kira?

\- Hola – dijo la castaña – miro que también vinieron Yukiho-san, la hermana de Ayase-san y Ayato Yuuki-san.

\- S-Sí, vinimos a ver a mi hermana – dijo Yukiho con algo de frialdad – Ayato-san vino conmigo a ver a mi hermana, después de todo eso debe hacer mi futuro cuñado.

\- ¿C-Cuñado? – un pequeño tic se puso en el ojo izquierdo de Tsubasa el cual trató de calmar – v-vaya, pero no deberías anticipar las cosas Yukiho-san, deberías dejarla que decida lo que ella quiera.

\- Bien.

El ambiente se puso tenso entre ambas chicas.

-V-Vamos Yukiho-chan, las cosas no deben ir tan lejos – dijo Ayato calmando las cosas entre ambas.

\- Bien.

\- ¿Ya saludaste a las musas? – dijo Erena llegando junto a Anju.

\- S-Sí – la líder de A-RISE se acercó a Honoka – espero que tengamos una buena presentación.

\- Eso mismo – aunque Honoka no quería, cuando Tsubasa le extendió la mano, no quiso dársela, pero sabía que serpia de mala educación no hacerlo.

\- Bien.

\- Salgamos a dar lo mejor – dijo Nico.

\- Bien – y dicho eso, las tres de A-RISE se retiraron del lugar.

\- Haremos que todo el mundo se entere quienes son μ's.

\- Hagamos que coman polvo – dijo Maki en un raro aire de competitividad.

\- ¡Vamos chicas!

\- ¡Sí!

.

Las dos presentaciones fueron muy aplaudidas por el público.

Yukiho, Arisa y Yuuki estaban viendo el espectáculo desde primera fila. Ellos tenían el privilegio de mirarlo de cerca, a diferencia de todos los demás que lo miraban desde abajo.

Cuando se hizo la votación, μ's ganó por una leve diferencia, cosa que dejó a las musas felices por el momento, además, sabían que la cosa mejoraría para su grupo.

Honoka miró de lejos a Tsubasa quien había bajado la mirada, pero luego la levantó con una mirada orgullosa, como si no le hubiera dolido que hubiesen perdido.

La líder de las musas se alejó un poco de su grupo para ir a ver a donde iba Tsubasa. La última vez que hizo eso fue cuando se reconciliaron y realmente no quería encontrarla llorando… ella odiaba verla llorar.

La peli jengibre iba por los pasillos de UTX cuando iba pasando por uno de los salones de segundo año, fue cuando sintió como unas manos se la llevaban adentro del aula.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios? – dijo mientras veía la silueta frente a ella.

\- No hagas mucho ruido Honoka.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa? ¿Qué pasa?

\- … - la chica de cabello castaño no dijo nada y solo unió sus labios con los de la peli jengibre que no creyó lo que su amiga hacía.

La musa intentó separarse, pero luego de unos minutos… no pudo evitar corresponder ese beso.

No sabía porque lo hacía… solo… quería hacerlo.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Resistiré, para seguir viviendo…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Tsubasa la jugó bien, ahora las cosas se voltean y eso meterá más presión a Honoka para que se decida de una vez. Mira que Yukiho aún sigue con su actitud fría con Tsubasa, pero solo veremos que ocurre. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las presentaciones hechas por A-RISE y μ's fueron muy aplaudidas por el público.

Yukiho, Arisa y Ayato estaban viendo el espectáculo desde primera fila. Ellos tenían el privilegio de mirarlo de cerca, a diferencia de todos los demás que lo miraban desde abajo.

Cuando se hizo la votación, μ's ganó por una leve diferencia, cosa que dejó a las musas felices por el momento, además, sabían que la cosa mejoraría para su grupo.

Honoka miró de lejos a Tsubasa quien había bajado la mirada, pero luego la levantó con una mirada orgullosa, como si no le hubiera dolido que hubiesen perdido.

La líder de las musas se alejó un poco de su grupo para ir a ver a donde iba Tsubasa. La última vez que hizo eso fue cuando se reconciliaron y realmente no quería encontrarla llorando… ella odiaba verla llorar.

La peli jengibre iba por los pasillos de UTX cuando iba pasando por uno de los salones de segundo año, fue cuando sintió como unas manos se la llevaban adentro del aula.

\- ¿Q-Que demonios? – dijo mientras veía la silueta frente a ella.

\- No hagas mucho ruido Honoka.

\- ¿T-Tsubasa? ¿Qué pasa?

\- … - la chica de cabello castaño no dijo nada y solo unió sus labios con los de la peli jengibre que no creyó lo que su amiga hacía.

La musa intentó separarse, pero luego de unos minutos… no pudo evitar corresponder ese beso.

El beso se fue intensificando con el paso del rato, llegó un momento en el que no les importaba done estaban, es más, Honoka sentía algo de calor, pero de inmediato sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió como la mano de Tsubasa llegaba a su abdomen.

Aunque estuvieran en un aula de la Preparatoria, la ocasión ameritaba otra cosa.

Tsubasa podía llegar a ser dominante, pero en estos momentos se estaba superando.

Honoka sentía el calor aumentar, más cuando sintió como la ropa les estorbaba, aunque no quería dejar que esa parte de su mente le ganara, aún tenía algo de razón.

Pero lo malo era que su cuerpo no respondía, solo quería seguir con el momento.

Llegó al punto en el que Tsubasa estaba siendo algo atrevida y ahora había bajado su mano casi rozando la entrepierna de la peli jengibre, la cual solo soltó un pequeño gemido que murió en la boca de Tsubasa.

El ambiente era más caliente y solo querían hacer algo, tanto calor las mataba.

La líder de A-RISE se empezó a quitar el vestido mientras Honoka hacia lo mismo. Les importaba un comino que viniera alguien y las descubriera.

En eso, el teléfono de Honoka empezó a sonar, indicando que le llegaban varios mensajes de texto. La de ojos azules solo medio miró los mensajes y notó como sus amigas estaban preguntándole si estaba bien o si necesitaba ayuda, pero esta les respondió rápido que estaba bien, que no necesitaba ayuda.

Sin más, con el calor en el cerebro, la chica solo se lanzó encima de Tsubasa a besarla apasionadamente mientras esta le correspondía.

Los pechos grandes de Tsubasa con los de pechos medianos de Honoka hacían contacto mientras estas pegaban mucho sus cuerpos sudados, más por la presentación que habían tenido hace poco.

Las energías que gastaron durante la presentación mágicamente aparecieron para hacer acto de presencia en el momento indicado.

\- ¿A poco estás caliente al igual que yo? – dijo Tsubasa en el oído de la chica.

\- Tú tienes la culpa, estás muy sexy.

\- Bueno, quiero ayudarte a tratar de enamorarte de nuevo de mí – la chica le mordió el oído derecho – así que prepárate que te voy a amar como nunca.

La peli jengibre no respondió y solo fue callada por los labios de la oji verde que comenzaron a devorarla para luego dirigirse hacia el cuello de la de ojos azules.

Honoka comenzó a gemir con algo de fuerza, cosa que hizo que tratara de calmarse ya que no quería que nadie las escuchara.

Tsubasa bajó la cabeza mientras ahora iba a los pechos de Honoka y comenzó a chuparlos, primero iniciando con el pecho derecho.

La peli jengibre comenzó a gemir fuerte por eso, el placer la estaba matando con eso, más cuando sentía como Tsubasa chupaba su pecho derecho como si fuera un bebé.

El pezón de la chica era succionado por la de ojos verdes y esta se alegraba que la de ojos azules gimiera su nombre con fuerza, así que decidió hacer algo más para que gimiera más fuerte.

La castaña con su mano comenzó a jugar con el otro pecho libre, haciéndola gemir más, pero se fue a otro nivel cuando comenzó a acariciar su pezón.

Unos minutos después, la chica se separó de la chica la cual solo respiraba agitadamente por los momentos tan placenteros que había vivido hace poco.

Sin más, Tsubasa sabía que debía complacer a Honoka para que esta olvidara al tal Yuuki.

La castaña abrió un poco las piernas de la peli jengibre, la cual estaba atenta de cualquier momento que hiciera su amiga de cabello castaño.

Tsubasa miró hacia el centro de Honoka, el cual le hacía encenderse más ya que siempre se imaginó como sería la "cosa" de la peli jengibre.

Sin previo aviso, Tsubasa unió su entrepierna con la de ella causando un pequeño gemido en ambas ya que el contacto piel con piel, se sentía bastante excitante.

Tsubasa esperó un rato a que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para continuar los movimientos de caderas los cuales les encantaba ya que, con solo rozar sus centros, el placer era grande.

Sin más, la castaña comenzó a moverse con fuerza mientras ambas gemían con fuerza por el contacto tan delicioso que sentía.

\- ¡T-Tsubasa! ¡Ahhh! ¡Que rico! – Honoka trataba de agarrarse de algo, pero al no haber nada de donde agarrarse, la chica dirigió sus manos hacia sus propios pechos.

\- Q-Que lindo gimes Honoka… ahh… te amo… - la de ojos verdes se movía con más velocidad mientras gemía con más fuerza.

Al cabo de un rato, ambas estaban llegando al clímax, aunque por parte de Tsubasa aún no quería llegar al tan ansiado final, quería seguir sintiendo el placer tan genial que sentía, ya que era una oportunidad única.

Sus cuerpos los traicionaron ya que, sin más, ambas llegaron al tan ansiado clímax derramando sus líquidos en el suelo mientras la castaña dejaba de moverse poco a poco tratando de relajarse.

Sin fuerzas en el cuerpo, la castaña de ojos verdes cayó al suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento perdido en el acto.

Honoka estaba ida en el piso mientras sentía la calidez de Tsubasa encima suyo. Esta solo se dedicó a abrazar el cuerpo de la castaña la cual solo estaba descansando del acto.

**.**

Al rato después…

\- ¿No sabes dónde está Kousaka? – preguntó Yuuki caminando al lado de Yukiho.

\- Me mandó un mensaje diciendo que tardaría un poco en llegar, al parecer se quedarían con las de A-RISE y las demás de μ's.

\- Bueno, creo que no debemos preocuparnos.

\- Yo aún no confío en esa tal Tsubasa Kira – dijo Yukiho.

\- Bueno Yukiho-chan, Kira-san puede tener sus defectos, pero creo que ella es una gran amiga de Kousaka.

\- ¿Sabes? Me estoy cansando de que aún se llamen por su apellido, creo que ya deberían llamarse por sus nombres, créeme, ya me estoy cansando.

\- Aun no lo hablamos con ella.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado – la chica de cabello castaño solo se adelantó en el camino – creo que hay otra cosa que debo hacer.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ayato-san, ¿Qué tan lejos quieres llegar con mi hermana?

\- ¿Qué? – el chico quedó algo ido con lo que la hermana de su amiga dijo - ¿p-por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Bueno, creo que, si no van a oficializar algo por el momento, por ahora deberían planear que harán a futuro.

\- Yukiho-chan, creo que estás mal. Creo que primero se debe formalizar para luego planear a futuro.

\- Bueno, ¿Quién hace las preguntas? ¿Tu o yo?

\- Pues tú, solo te estoy corrigiendo.

\- A veces me pregunto que vio mi hermana en ti.

\- Y a veces me pregunto cómo es que aprobaste tus materias teniendo esa lógica.

\- Me ganaste.

\- Dime Yukiho-chan, ¿hay alguien interesado en tu vida?

\- ¿Qué? – la cara de la menor de las Kousaka se puso roja - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No tiene nada de lógica preguntar eso. T-Te informo que soy heterosexual, no soy como mi hermana que es ambidiestra.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo el chico extrañado – no me molesta que seas hetero, tampoco que Kousaka sea también lesbiana, es más, soy abierto.

\- Mi hermana se ganó la lotería contigo.

\- Vamos, solo soy un chico normal, no creo tener nada de especial.

\- No te malgastes, realmente eres un chico extraordinario, otros chicos andarían presumiendo de que andan con una Idol famosa o que se anda viendo con una Idol como mi hermana, pero tú eres más calmado y no eres presumido, para nada.

\- Eso depende la crianza que uno reciba.

\- Sí, tienes razón.

\- Pero nos desviamos del tema, dime Yukiho-chan, ¿te gusta alguien?

\- Y-Ya te dije que no – la chica se sonrojó – solo vamos a jugar un poco.

\- ¿A qué jugaremos?

\- Salió el nuevo formato de FIFA y no es por creerme la mejor, pero soy buena en el juego.

\- Eso no es nada, yo soy muy bueno en FIFA.

\- ¿Qué tan rudo eres en FIFA?

\- ¿Qué tan rudo soy? – el chico miró fijamente a la chica – una vez gané un partido 10-0.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Jugué solo con el portero contra los 11 jugadores rivales e incluso hice que mis demás compañeros se le unieran.

\- La madre que te parió.

\- Bueno, si acepto el reto y harás que te tragues mi polvo.

\- Me gustaría que me dieras un polvo – dijo en voz baja la chica.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

\- N-Nada, solo vamos,

\- S-Sí.

**.**

Honoka salía de UTX luego de la presentación y de la actividad de movimiento que tuvo con Tsubasa.

La chica iba con una bufanda en el cuello, cosa que hizo ya que notó como la castaña le hizo un chupete en el cuello, cosa que se notaba, así que mejor era ocultarlo para que nadie lo mirara.

Desde la puerta del Instituto, se miró a Tsubasa recién cambiada con su uniforme mientras veía como Honoka se iba.

\- ¿A poco te gustó mucho Honoka? – dijo la chica lamiéndose los dedos – espero que podamos tener más encuentros como estos.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hemos llegado al final de este fic. Aunque no lo crean, este es el capítulo final.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Tsubasa finalmente hizo su jugada maestra y logró lo imposible con tal de que Honoka estuviera con ella. Tal vez te sorprenda, pero este es el final de la historia. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las cosas cambiaron desde esa noche en UTX e hizo que Honoka pensara mucho las cosas, en especial de saber cómo debería manejar la relación que tendría con quién eligiera.

Ayato había sido un gran chico el cual estuvo ahí cuando necesitó ayuda y él nunca le dijo que no a alguna salida, pero las cosas siempre fueron diferentes con Tsubasa.

Su primer amor fue lo más bello que vivió. El enterarse que se había enamorado de su, en aquel entonces, su única y mejor amiga fue algo que la dejó helada ya que sentía que esos sentimientos eran incorrectos al ser ambas mujeres, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que eso no era así.

Gustarle las mujeres no era nada malo, lástima que vivieran en una sociedad en la que las personas homosexuales son mal vistas, pero Honoka dejó ese sentimiento a un lado.

A pesar de que tenía todo esto en contra, aun así, lo hizo. Pero no recibió una afirmación de parte de su chica amada, solo recibió un rechazo que le dolió y que rompió la relación con Tsubasa por dos años.

Umi y Kotori la hicieron volver a la realidad de la vida y la hizo ser más sociable, no tanto como era antes.

Cuando conoció a Ayato Yuuki fue algo único ya que nunca tuvo un amigo varón y más cuando comenzaron a atraerse mucho. Las amigas de la peli jengibre le decían que aceptara de una vez el tener una relación con el peli negro, pero siempre por alguna razón la oji azul no podía aceptar eso y aun así, su mejor amigo siempre fue muy tranquilo y siempre le decía que no había problema, que él esperaría cuando ella estuviera lista.

Pero las cosas nunca fueron así y al final, ocurrió algo de improvisto.

Tsubasa nunca se dio por vencida e hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para reconciliarse con su querida Honoka, la cual logró hacerse de nuevo su amiga y luego de eso, solo tuvo que esperar y volver a enamorarla.

Esa noche en UTX en la que ambas se entregaron a la pasión fue suficiente para llenar el corazón de Honoka de amor. Incluso llegó a olvidar el sueño húmedo que tuvo con su amigo, después de todo estaba en esa etapa en la que las hormonas se alborotan.

De eso, ha pasado 1 mes y las cosas cambiaron en la actitud de Honoka, cosa que dejó algo confundidas en las amigas de la chica.

\- ¿Honoka? – la peli azul miró a su amiga la cual iba distraída mirando al cielo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan?

\- Eso es lo que quiero saber, has estado algo diferente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Umi-chan tiene razón Honoka-chan – ahora fue Kotori – has estado muy feliz estos días, como si algo muy lindo hubiera pasado.

\- N-No fue nada, en serio.

\- ¿A poco pasó algo con Yuuki-san? – preguntó la peli azul.

\- N-No, no pasó nada con Yuuki-kun, la verdad es que solo…

\- ¿Ya formalizaron Honoka-chan? – dijo Kotori con brillos en sus ojos muy feliz.

\- No Kotori-chan, no hemos formalizado.

\- ¿Entonces? Es raro verte tan feliz.

\- Este mes has estado así, no recuerdo verte tan feliz desde que ganamos el Love Live hace meses, además, debemos defender el título.

\- Sí, y no dejaremos que nadie nos quite el título – dijo la peli jengibre – las quiero chicas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Las amo! – sin más, las abrazó con fuerza mientras estas se sonrojaban.

\- ¿Q-Que haces Honoka? – dijo la peli azul mirando como la chica la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- No lo miro tan malo Umi-chan, es un abrazo de amigas.

\- ¡Kotori! – dijo su novia de cabello azul.

\- Chicas, vamos a dar todo en el Love Live próximo para demostrar que las chicas de μ's somos las más grandes en amistad y en especialidad de baile.

\- Eso no tiene sentido Honoka.

\- Pero es cierto que nosotras las musas somos mejores amigas y grandes compañeras de grupo, así que vamos a ganar el Love Live de nuevo y ser bicampeonas.

\- ¿Cómo el Barcelona?

\- ¿Cómo el Real Madrid?

\- Más o menos – riéndose las tres chicas se dirigieron a Otonokizaka para recibir el pan del saber.

Cuando las clases finalizaron y la práctica se llevó a cabo y terminó, Honoka tomó sus cosas se fue a su casa, aunque ese era el plan.

Las musas se desviaron a ver que se traía Honoka y la razón por la que estuviera tan feliz. Además, muchas pensaron que sería que ya confirmó relación con su amigo Yuuki, como todas decían ya que sabían mucho de la gran relación que tenían ambos.

Aunque sus sospechas se fueron desapareciendo al ver como la peli jengibre llegaba a UTX en la que se quedó esperando un rato hasta que salió la chica que en el pasado le causó varios problemas a la oji azul al destrozarle el corazón, pero por el momento decía Honoka que se estaban reconciliando.

Cuando Tsubasa se hizo presente, las 8 musas quedaron calladas ante esto ya que no creían que la oji azul tuviera ese contacto de nuevo con la líder de A-RISE, más cuando esta la recibió de beso en los labios.

\- ¿Qué mierda? – dijo Nico - ¿Por qué la saluda de ese modo?

\- No me lo creo… Honoka-chan está engañado a Yuuki-san ¿es así? – dijo Hanayo.

\- Creo que entiendo algo – dijo Umi para sorpresa de todas – es por eso que Honoka ha estado así de feliz, a lo mejor se reconcilió con Kira-san.

\- ¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que le hizo, le da oportunidad ¿así nomás? – dijo Maki algo molesta.

\- Miren, yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Honoka de generar una relación con Tsubasa Kira, pero por el momento debemos apoyar a Honoka en lo que ella decida, así que es hora de que respetemos su decisión.

\- A mí me costará aceptar esto – suspiró Nico – pero si Honoka es feliz, que se le va a hacer.

\- Es raro escucharlo de ti Nicocchi.

\- ¡Oye!

\- Bueno, por el momento no diremos nada, dejaremos que Honoka nos cuente eso a su tiempo.

\- Bien, pero la cosa es ¿Yuuki-san no sabe? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- Solo queda esperar a ver si sabe algo.

Sin más, las musas se fueron del sitio, pero siempre con la duda de que a lo mejor Honoka le estuviera mintiendo a su amigo Yuuki.

**.**

Yukiho llegó a su casa y al abrir la puerta, miró a su padre siendo ayudado por cierto chico.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Hola Yukiho-chan, solo estoy ayudando a tu padre.

\- Lo sé, pero mira que las cajas se miran pesadas.

\- No importa, he entrenado mucho y estas cosas no son nada – el chico sin más, se quitó la camisa dejando su torso desnudo y Yukiho no pudo evitar quedarse ida ante esto - ¿pasa algo?

\- N-No es nada… solo me iré a mi cuarto – sin más, la chica se fue del sitio dejando extrañado a Yuuki y al padre de las Kousaka.

\- Veo que Yukiho ya está en etapa en la que las hormonas hacen efecto – río un poco el señor – dime Ayato, ¿al final con cual hija te quedarás? ¿Será Honoka?

\- Me gustaría mucho – sonrió el chico para luego mirar al cielo falso – pero no creo que sea posible.

\- ¿Por qué? Se mira que ambos se gustan.

\- Lo sé, pero no creo que ambos seriamos buena pareja, a lo mejor ella ya tiene a alguien especial.

\- ¿En serio? – el señor Kousaka se quedó extrañado – pero que raro, siempre pensé que al final ustedes se harían pareja.

\- No lo creo… sabe, creo que me gustaría probar las cosas con Yukiho-chan.

\- ¿Con Yukiho?

\- Sí, a lo mejor pasa algo – sin más, el chico solo continuó con lo suyo sin decir más.

**.**

Al día siguiente…

Yukiho y Honoka estaban comiendo y la menor notó como su hermana estaba con aires de alegría, algo que no veía en ella en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Yukiho?

\- Bueno, sinceramente no eres la misma desde que empezaste a estar sola de nuevo, ya no sales tanto con Ayato-san.

\- E-Es que… - la chica solo desvió la mirada – s-solo he estado pensando en muchas cosas y…

\- Hermana… dime de una vez, ¿Qué estás ocultando?

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices? – Honoka sabía bien que su hermana sospechaba algo – t-te haces ideas Yukiho, yo no…

\- ¿Estás saliendo con Tsubasa Kira? – el silencio reinó cuando Yukiho dijo. El rostro de Honoka estaba azul, a lo mejor porque había descubierto su secreto.

\- ¿Q-Que dices…?

\- Dímelo de una vez hermana, ¿sales en secreto con Tsubasa Kira?

\- V-Verás…

\- ¡Hablaba con la puta verdad de una maldita vez Honoka Kousaka! – el grito de Yukiho dejó con algo de miedo a la mayor la cual solo bajó la mirada – Honoka, sé que no debo ser jueza en esto, pero a lo mejor debiste decirle a Ayato-san que no tenías interés en él y que siempre preferiste estar con Tsubasa Kira.

\- L-Lo sé… soy terrible, una idiota.

\- Lo eres – la chica menor solo bajó la mirada – pero no te juzgaré, al fin y al cabo, creo que podría hacer algo con Ayato-san.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno, al final debí decirte algo – Yukiho la miró – verás, siempre me atrajo Ayato-san, pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Honoka quedó impresionada por esto - ¿Qué dijiste Yukiho?

\- Ayato-san es un gran chico, pero ni modo, pensé que no se fijaría en mi por estar contigo, así que me esforcé porque ambos estuvieron juntos, pero ahora que ya le cambiaste el rollo y te fuiste con Tsubasa Kira.

\- No lo sabía. Realmente lo lamento.

\- No importa – la menor sonrió – mira, no aceptaré esa relación tuya con Tsubasa Kira ya que a esa pendeja la odio.

\- ¡Yukiho!

\- Perdón, pero es que odio a esa tipa y lo sabes. Bueno, si no vas a estar más con Ayato-san, entonces me lo quedaré.

\- Necesito hablarle y que esto quede claro, no quiero que quede como un malentendido y que se arruine nuestra amistad.

\- No pasará eso – dijo una voz masculina llegando al sitio.

\- ¡¿Ayato-san / Yuuki-kun?!

\- Ya lo sabía – dijo el chico – Kousaka, al final de todo yo no era la persona de la que te enamorarías.

\- ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

\- Nunca formalizamos y siempre nos llamamos por nuestros apellidos, así que siempre pensé que no estaríamos juntos, aun así, siempre tuve esperanza de que algo pasara.

\- Yuuki-kun – Honoka bajó la mirada algo triste.

\- No importa, sé que la persona que tú amas te corresponde, así que solo deseo que nada cambie entre nosotros.

\- Sí – la peli jengibre solo se levantó y abrazó al chico – lo siento.

\- Ya no te disculpes, al final de todo quedaremos siempre en familia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Vamos a intentarlo con Yukiho-chan.

\- ¿T-Tú también lo sabías?

\- Sí, pensamos que algo pasaba en estos días nos hemos acercado y quien sabe, a lo mejor en vez de ser novio, termine siendo tu cuñado.

\- E-Eso espero… - en eso, el celular de Honoka sonó y leyó el mensaje que decía – debo irme.

\- ¿Irás a ver a Tsubasa Kira?

\- S-Sí.

\- Solo vete, pero dile que no la acepto como cuñada, pero, aun así, la respetaré.

\- Gracias – Honoka se fue del sitio dejando sola a su hermana y a su amigo hablando entre ellos.

\- La dejaste ir – dijo la chica.

\- Sí, pero no me arrepiento, solo quiero lo mejor para ella – habló el chico.

\- Eres un gran hombre Ayato-san.

\- No lo creo, después de todo soy alguien normal.

\- Bueno, solo queda definir algo ¿no?

\- Sí – el chico se llevó a Yukiho a la habitación de esta, al parecer deberían hablar algunas cosas sobre la posible relación que debían llevar.

Mientras tanto, Honoka iba caminando hasta el lugar indicado por Tsubasa de verse y justo cuando iba llegando, se topó con Umi que la veía acercarse.

\- ¿Umi-chan?

\- Honoka – la peli azul se acercó - ¿vas con Kira-san?

\- E-Este… - la peli jengibre sabía que no podía mentirle a su amiga, ella bien sabía cuándo le quería decir una mentira – U-Umi-chan, la verdad es que…

\- ¿Yuuki-san lo sabe?

\- S-Sí – la oji azul bajó la mirada – ya lo hablamos y él lo acepta, así que por el momento esto es lo que quiero Umi-chan. Lamento si no…

\- Detente Honoka. No necesitas hablar más – las palabras de Umi hicieron eco en la peli jengibre la cual pensó que por esa decisión perdería la amistad que había hecho con la arquera y a lo mejor también con las demás musas – no soy nadie parad decirte con quien quieres estar. Honoka, hablamos todas y respetamos tu decisión. Si estar con Kira-san te hace feliz, entonces nosotras también lo seremos. Eso sí, si te hace daño, yo la atravesaré con mil flechas, Nico la golpeará con su poster de A-RISE, Rin la arañará hasta la muerte, Hanayo le rociará salsa de soya caliente, Nozomi la maldecirá, Eli le lanzará osos rusos, Maki le destrozará los oídos con música insoportable y Kotori le coserá los labios y la torturará.

\- B-Bien – dijo con algo miedo la peli jengibre, pero luego abrazó a su amiga – gracias Umi-chan.

\- De nada, ahora ve con esa idiota.

\- Sí – Honoka se fue del sitio y cuando menos acordó, llegó a UTX en donde las puertas estaban abiertas y sin pedir permiso, ingresó.

Ya conociendo esto, se fue rumbo a la azotea del edificio y justo cuando llegó al sitio, miró ese cabello castaño y ojos verdes que, desde un principio, la enamoraron.

\- ¿Tsubasa?

\- Honoka – la líder de A-RISE volteó y miró a su querida oji azul – que bueno que viniste.

\- ¿Qué me querías decir?

\- Sabes, ha pasado muchas cosas desde que volvimos de nuevo amigas, he intentado de todos modos que te enamores de mí, y veo que mis esfuerzos no fueron en vano.

\- Tsubasa.

\- Aunque las demás no me acepten, juro que haré lo que sea para ganarme la confianza de ella, y si no lo logro, pues no haré nada y solo me encargaré de hacerte feliz.

\- Mis amigas solo esperan que me hagas feliz sino... dijeron que te matarán.

\- Jajaja – río un poco – no te digo, bueno, si las cosas se ponen ene se plan, no me queda de otra que hacer a la fuerza.

\- Bueno, creo que al final todo marcha bien ¿verdad?

\- Sí – la oji verde se acercó a la chica y sin más, la besó con pasión, cosa que fue correspondida por Honoka.

Unos segundos después, ambas se separaron y solo se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Honoka.

\- No creo que haga falta preguntar si quieres ser mi novia ¿verdad?

\- Tsubasa – las mejillas de Honoka estaban rojas a más no poder – claro que no hace falta preguntar. Claro que acepto.

\- Finalmente… puede cumplir mi objetivo principal contigo.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Desde un principio me propuse recuperar nuestra amistad y también tu amor. Por eso me propuse una sola frase en mi mente.

\- ¿Cuál fue?

\- … - Tsubasa la miró fijamente y terminó diciendo mientras sonreía – pues… te recuperaré.

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**


End file.
